On Call
by Olgamona
Summary: 我对你二十四小时on call


Preface

**On Call**  
Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/18825541.

Rating: Mature Archive Warning: Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings Category: M/M Fandom: 声入人心 Super-Vocal (TV) Relationship: 深呼晰 - Relationship Additional Tags: Alternate Universe - Prostitute Stats: Published: 2019-06-16 Chapters: 14/14 Words: 32279 On Call

by Olgamona

Summary

失婚男x年轻应召  
"我对你24小时on call" lof：数数篱风

Chapter 1

十五号的零点才刚过十五秒，王晰就接到了芒果妈打来的催款电话，他堵着耳朵听电话那头对赡养费随王晰收入水平下降而降级而表现出的严重不满，全程只得嗯嗯啊啊打马虎眼，答应得好好。直到被逼着竖起指头发了毒誓下个月补上之前欠的，对方才不甘地扣了电话。

一通电话打了快一个小时，王晰耳朵都发烫，他从阳台回客厅找充电器，半天没找着。只好先把手机往沙发上一抛，跑卧室去找。手机开了静音，等王晰从卧室出来，发现居然有一个未接来电。

他估摸着打电话给自己的除了芒果妈似乎没别人了，划拉开一看，又是个陌生号码。王晰怕错过什么重要事，毕竟现在打电话的人少了，能大费周折拨号肯定有要紧事。他在沙发上躺下，点了一只烟，回拨过去。

提示音嘟嘟嘟响了三声，还没人接，王晰正要扣了，此时听筒里终于传来了人声。"您好，ps服务还是外卖？"听起来是个成熟又粘糯的女声，但不知是不是做过处理，王晰更觉得是尚未变声完成的少年在竭力扮酷。

王晰仔细确认几番号码，磕巴着说道："您好，我没有点外卖...请问您是梅溪湖摄影工作室吗，我之前拍的照片已经修好了？"对方讪笑几声，没等王晰继续问，直截了当挂断了电话。

想必王晰这般拙劣的扮傻方法对方早已识破，都是成年人了，谁会不懂ps是什么外卖是什么，王晰把烟掐了，起了玩心。他又拨回去，这次对方又接了，开场词还是那一句。

"ps什么价？"王晰在沙发上一睡，两条腿往茶几上搭着，他不紧不慢地转着左手手里的打火机，不时咔哒打起了火。对方报了一个数字，王晰想都没想答应了，问来对方的支付宝，直接转了钱过去。

对方说之后再打电话来，王晰等了会儿，那头还没动静，忍不住捧腹笑了起来，自己真是鬼迷心窍，问也没问就给一个陌生人转了钱，数目虽不大，好歹也是辛苦钱。王晰起身回卧室，脑袋刚沾上床，一通来电便拨进。

人还算讲信用，王晰解了家居裤，开好免提等着。"王先生，我们开始吗？"那人挺正经，王晰应了，赶忙闭上眼睛。

—

乖乖。

王晰在自己手里泄了两回，气都喘得不太顺，他从床头取来纸巾，将就擦拭了一下身上的体液，粗着嗓子问道："外卖多少钱？"

不知是不是幻听，王晰仿佛听到对方在轻笑，仔细品品还带着那么些微的嘲讽。他沉沉气，一手把手机搁到枕头边，又再问了一遍。好歹交易顺畅，自己态度也大方，那人弄这么一出倒显得自己猴急了。

对方终于开口："不好意思呢，先生，我们外卖只接熟客。"意思就是第一回交易就别想着更进一步了。

王晰终于气顺了，这下可以沉着应对："哟，还是会员制？"电话那头不搭腔，王晰又补充："你一大小伙子捏着嗓子扮女孩儿陪我折腾半天怪累吧，不然我给你加点钱？"他态度恶劣，就是想让对方出丑。不过显然人家早有准备，"您大半夜还要花钱自摸，我累点没关系。"好像是被拆穿了的气急败坏，人也不装可爱，直接顶了回来。

这话说的，还真勾起了王晰的伤心事，离婚以来大半年，王晰都只靠电脑里的片儿和手纸解决，太久没开荤了。不过王晰还挺诧异那头还真是个男孩，之前自己说那话只是刺激说对方太中性，声音怪。看人家没否认，还真被自己猜对了。王晰更伤心了，他自认钢铁直男，付费跟个男的电话聊骚就罢了，自己还丢了两回。丢不丢人。

"祝您晚安。"王晰还没开口怼回去呢，又被扣了电话。玩蛋玩意儿，王晰心想，管你是哪方天王老子，都得给你办了。他胸口觉得不舒坦，光着身子去开了窗，半晌想想又跑回了床上拿起手机。之前支付宝转账记录还留着，王晰不信邪，又转过去一笔，备注清楚明白写着会员费。过一阵，那边发过来好友申请，王晰咧开嘴眼睛都笑得眯起。没完了。

过好几个星期，芒果妈约王晰在两人以前约会的茶餐厅见面，看见他眼下乌青，笑着说他纵欲过度。王晰苦笑，攒熟客呢，熬夜打电话刷好感值行不行。他可不敢这么跟芒果妈说，被她知道了又要笑自己离了她只能花钱找乐子。这女的心挺狠的，刀子直往他痛处戳，见血也不停手。

王晰手压在膝下，不自在地转头看向外头，以前也是睡过一张床的人，现在见面怪尴尬。芒果妈细细啜一口茶水，端庄大气得很，话说得也温柔："老王，谢谢你。"王晰一口气梗在喉咙里，差点被呛死，说了千百次的陈词滥调终于还是来了。"你是个好人，没有你，我也不会有芒果。"是咯，自己在她眼里就是个移动精子库，按需取用，想要的到手了就把自己踹了。"是我对不起你…"

对面芒果妈正在情绪中，还低头抚了把并不存在的眼泪。王晰不想打扰她的独角戏，抿着嘴不说话，只是手心被指甲盖掐得生疼。两人修定了新的扶养协议，芒果妈还邀请王晰周末一起陪芒果郊游去。王晰不想丢人，委婉拒绝了，他好久没见芒果了其实心里怪想的，但他不愿意让芒果妈再抓住机会往自个心口捅刀。不久就轮到自己陪芒果了，不必现在着急。

王晰一回家就往卧室跑，他身体里有一股浊气没处发泄。往日都是那年轻应召打电话来找他，今日破天荒王晰打过去，好死不死占线中。王晰气极，又不舍得摔手机，狠狠搓了几把自己的脸，张着口只发出无声的嘶吼。他似一团乱麻，怒极恨极，可又毫无办法。

他想起来芒果两岁生日时，当时他就是像现在这样面对着无比平静的芒果妈的摊牌，无论他的愤怒如何滔天，始终如石沉大海毫无回应。他需要有人给他应和，不管是谁。王晰打开支付宝，直接找到那应召的账户打了一笔大数额，附带了自己的地址发了过去。

他不抱希望地蹲在床角，手里紧握着手机，眼睛死死盯住屏幕。几分钟时间，就在屏幕快暗时，他收到了回复：

待会见，晰哥。

Chapter 2

第二次ps的时候，王晰问那头怎么就知道自己姓王了，他是真奇怪，当天是没反应过来，后头想想怪诡异的。电话那头半天没说话，王晰只能听见渐急促的呼吸声，也不知道是自己的还是那边的。对方终于开口："支付宝转账看得到。"王晰哦了一声，想着等会也去看看这人叫什么，结果挂了电话迷迷糊糊睡过去，一觉醒来就忘了这事。后来他才知道其实只看得到名字，真不知道那小孩当初是怎么知道自己姓什么的。

来往多了，两人也熟起来。王晰知道那小孩叫周深，他之前没点过应召不清楚规矩，都是直接告诉别人真名的？王晰不敢问。他也要周深直接叫自己晰哥，别整天先生先生的，周深还挺乐呵地应了没发觉自己被占便宜。两个人只通话过，声音是最具有欺骗性的工具，王晰不知道周深有多大，只是每次在伴着他的呻吟里释放时，心里总会觉得他是比自己小的。他得比自己年龄小，他也得长得比自己小，最好自己能囫囵把他都包住才行。王晰总这么想。

王晰很想见他，只不过周深一直都不肯接自己的外卖单，借口王晰还不够熟客。介于此，当王晰给他备注自己家地址时，其实他并不寄希望周深能来。分明都拒绝自己那么多次，可王晰偏生想试试，在看到周深肯定的答复时，他又无端端紧张起来。

他进洗手间用水冲了把脸，撑在洗手池上看着镜中自己疲惫的眼睛。我都做了什么。王晰变得慌张，他从来没有想过自己会叫应召来家里，更别提是个男应召。他从未有过和男性的性经历，ps尚可给自己找借口周深扮姑娘声音扮得像，真要面对面了，王晰真有点像纯情老处男了。他回客厅，左右坐不住，绕着电视前的地毯打圈儿，手心起了汗。

王晰还没来得及上网补补课，门铃就响了，门禁还一点动静没有，把王晰吓得差点跳起。这栋楼当初自己新婚搬进来，就是看中它的安全，层层把守他上晚班才放心芒果妈一个人在家。王晰去开门，留了个心眼，把门链先别上，自个透过猫眼看看先。门外是个姑娘，长发及肩，穿着纱裙，脚上一双高跟还踩得响。王晰悬在脑袋顶的心终于放下，心想周深真周到啊，还知道叫同事来，回头多打赏点。

门一开，王晰歪着头调笑："哟来了？周深朋友？认识一下。"说着伸出手去接那人手里的袋，好不绅士。"晰哥，我想借一下你的洗手间。"周深熟悉的嗓音让王晰打了一激灵，他的惊诧被周深看在眼里，周深解释说刚从上一个客人那走，来不及换衣服。人家是专程接你的单，王晰不好意思地笑笑，引周深进去。

他也活了这么多年，癖好怪的人也不是没见过，他不想让周深难堪，默不作声。给周深指了地方，自己在沙发上老实坐着。冲动是魔鬼啊，王晰怂了，他赶忙起身去厕所，隔着门冲里面喊："小周，要不你别换衣服了，这样挺好的。"话一出口，王晰就想打自己一嘴巴子，还是人吗，逼着一男的穿女装。他咬着舌头刚想反悔，周深推门出来了，两颗眼珠子水润润，话也轻飘飘："晰哥喜欢怎么样就怎么样。"

周深像刻意压低了声音，这清润少年的嗓子配上成熟女人的打扮，一下子让王晰受了冲击。他局促地搓搓手，结结巴巴叫周深先去坐，自己给泡杯茶。王晰在橱柜前晃了阵，借着水开的功夫，偷偷往客厅瞅，之前没来得及好好打量周深。等看清楚看仔细了，王晰更罪恶了，周深骨架小人也纤细，这身高对于男的来说还是有点不够的，看年龄比自己小多了。王晰祈祷千万别是未成年，他还有孩子要养，不想进牢子啊。

客厅里那位注意到了王晰毫不掩饰的窥探的目光，只含着羞冲王晰一笑，他的眉眼在灯下柔和的不像话。周深自报家门："晰哥，我二十多了。"叫他别担心自己不够年龄。王晰点点头，冲了茶端回客厅。他找不到话说，又不敢坐，把茶给周深递上，只敢站在一边打量。周深问他想在哪里做。王晰退后两步，脸涨得通红，摆着手想就这么算了。就当花钱找陪聊，太猛自己受不了啊。

周深又慢悠悠提议帮他口，王晰脸上的红已经到胸口，他颤颤巍巍点了头。见他妥协了，周深从沙发上起身，伸手拉他，王晰乖乖把手交出，由着周深安置自己。王晰回家就换了家居服，内裤自然没穿，独居男子在家穿什么内裤，又没人看。周深的手从他的腰腹一直向下，摸到那鼓鼓一团才停，王晰撇开眼装着在欣赏阳台上的盆栽。

窸窣的是裤子被周深褪去的声音，周深跪在他腿间，两手撑在他大腿上像在等他指令。王晰伸手拂开周深脸边的发，哑声叫他摘掉假发，周深笑得更盛，潇洒摘了长发回身放茶几上。王晰仰面朝天，数着天花板上的纹路，直到一阵动静后感受到那温暖附着他的宝贝才敢低头。周深含着他那物，嘴角湿湿眼角也湿湿，他左手还提溜着装着热茶的杯。王晰没出声，周深含他更深，在周深嘴里方方面面都被照顾得好，细舔慢放忽深忽浅，王晰哼哼着手抓着沙发垫。在他以为还能更深入的时候，忽而空出间隙，他睁开眼，看见周深在喝茶。

王晰伸手拍拍他的脸，示意他专心。周深眨眨眼，将嘴里的热茶又吐回杯子，俯下身重新含入王晰那物。嘶，王晰被他口腔内的热度烫出了声。周深不放过他，手也在他身下作弄，嘴里将他包裹得严实，王晰以前也不是没被口过，这回却沉迷得更深。

他进入的不只是一张嘴，是一处漩涡，晃晃悠悠吸得他七窍生烟，王晰不自觉将手放上周深的头发，将他猛向自己压。王晰不想那么轻易泄，周深也不想那么轻易让他泻。明明是第一次，两人配合得恰到好处，一阵微颤后，王晰终于释放。他抬起胳膊掩住眼，突然哈哈大笑起来，周深咽下嘴里的白浊，等王晰平复过来。

"好，很好。"

王晰笑着帮周深拭去他嘴角的一处残余。

Chapter 3

周末加班，王晰没法去接芒果，低声下气给芒果妈去电，磨着说了半天人家让他中午十二点之前接孩子，不接就等下一个探视期吧。周六开工这才几个小时，王晰脸皮再厚也不好意思溜。挂了电话，王晰立马设了闹钟，冲到人事部去请事假。同组的相熟的同事看他实在脱不开，大方让他先去接孩子，他的部分先缓缓周一返工再继续。王晰千恩万谢，答应请人吃饭，到了一层就往地铁站跑。

闹钟响前五分钟，王晰赶到芒果妈现在的居所，他们协议离婚除了孩子跟着她，基本上芒果妈算是净身出户。按门铃半天没人开门，王晰手悬半空刚要拍门呢，好死不死是芒果开的门，他一脸凶相芒果也没嫌弃，抱着他腿就甜甜开口喊爸爸。左一句爸爸我好想你，右一句爸爸我好爱你。王晰火气再大，看着女儿也都发不出来。

"你来了？竹子去排练去了。"开口的是芒果妈现任对象，人长得眉清目秀的，心眼可不单纯。就是她撺掇着芒果妈跟自己撕破脸，知道王晰对芒果妈还有情绝不会为难，心甘情愿做她们一对爱侣的倒贴捐精者。王晰每每看到芒果妈她对象，牙都要咬碎。要是个男的，他还可以冲上前打一顿泄气，可王晰从不打女人。现在这个局面只让他两难，不管王晰多么吞不下这口气，在芒果面前他都得吞。

芒果小短腿扑腾扑腾跑到她后妈旁边，拉着手要回房间拿换洗衣服，阿姨叫得别提多欢了。王晰看着，心里的酸苦都溢了出来，傻姑娘，你爹还在呢。他在玄关站着，没打算换鞋进去，就周末住一晚，拿衣服能拿多久，接了孩子赶紧离开就好。

回家路上王晰试探着问芒果，你妈跟你阿姨处得怎么样。芒果舔着手里的棉花糖，点头说可好了。完了，自己一段时间没怎么见她，说话东北味都没了。王晰咳了几声。他闺女看爸难受，凑过来就是往王晰脸上吧唧一口，"爸爸你怎么病还没好啊，上次我跟妈妈和阿姨去郊游野餐，怪不得你没来，阿姨说的是对的…"芒果一脸天真地在那掰手指头数王晰有多久没来找她，王晰这头还是一脸茫然，被他闺女跑露的这个大消息给震晕了。

芒果妈邀请自己去郊游不是在耍自己玩。

芒果妈和那个女人还有芒果三个人出去玩。

那个女人跟自己闺女说自己病了。

脑袋当机半天，王晰好不容易得出来这三条结论。到了家楼下，王晰抱着女儿进去想去坐电梯，看到电梯门上的告示才知道今天检修。"爸爸抱我！"芒果没等王晰开口，抢先嚷出声。王晰亲亲她的胖脸蛋，一手将她护得紧紧的，不就是八层嘛，应该能行。

爬到一半，王晰气就喘上了，办公室坐多了自己体质下降不少，又欣慰芒果长胖了，好歹她后妈没亏待她。往五楼正要走呢，王晰隐约听到有吵闹声从楼梯间外那家住户传来，他和芒果对视一眼，直接跑去蹲墙角了。隔着两道门都能听到摔东西声和女人歇斯底里的尖叫声，听听内容似乎是那家的主人召妓被发现了，两口子正肉搏呢。王晰捂住芒果耳朵，少儿不宜的脏话小孩就不要听了，抱着芒果赶忙撤退。

晚上芒果不睡觉，缠着王晰一块看小猪佩奇，小孩子模仿能力强，猪叫学得可像。王晰摸着闺女的头，寻思下回跟芒果妈得说说延长自己探视的时间，在自己身边多待待，说话腔调就没那么像那女人了。芒果在，王晰不敢找周深，上次结束他自己臊得慌，把周深从地上拉起来劝他去换衣服。

走之前，周深提出要加个微信，王晰犹豫了会儿。见他没反应，周深自觉失言，说着下一家还等着要先走了。王晰咬着下唇，还是给他加上了。省电话费嘛，家里有无线打个微信电话更方便。后来周深走半天了，王晰还倚在门把手那回味呢，第二天上班又迟到了。

不敢承认，但王晰想周深那张嘴了，他就是个小人，看到芒果妈她俩亲亲爱爱自己就不舒坦，他要释放。等芒果睡得沉了，王晰轻轻关上门，到客厅找了个信号好的地方，给周深拨去微信电话。单调的提示音响了半分钟也没人接，王晰挂断，去书房找出路。

门已锁好，耳机也刚戴上，王晰不经意瞥过手机屏幕，竟然有消息。他拿来手机，果然是周深，今天满客，外卖不送。王晰回他，ps也不方便？对方正在输入中来来回回几次，终于周深给了回复，推荐给他几份名片。看头像就不是什么良家女，胸都露出来。周深又继续发过来几份小男生的名片，因被王晰直接抗议而被撤回了。

周深今天心情好，还发了他自己的表情包，王晰笑着抚摸了几下手机屏，立马保存。最后王晰还是靠自己右手解决的，他不想在芒果在家的时候做那事，自己上手实在是被刺激得深作出的无奈之举。要能忍住，王晰绝不会考虑一下的。

周日一大早，王晰给芒果穿好衣裳，带她去楼下吃了早餐准备送她回去。芒果眼泪汪汪，硬说想看木偶剧，不带她去她就要在地上打滚。王晰心疼得紧，答应答应都答应。跑市剧院门口买了黄牛，他也纳闷儿童剧怎么都卖这么贵，不过芒果愿意跟自己呆一块就是好。

去芒果妈那儿，王晰料想是要被芒果妈训一顿的，来来去去也就是怎么说好上午送回来下午才到，是不是下次要在女儿身上装个GPS才行。王晰低着头受训，偷偷侧头朝沙发上玩得正开心的芒果笑。芒果妈又是絮叨一顿，王晰发觉自己以前怎么不知道她怎么这么会说呢，最后还是她对象过来解了围。王晰刚还算缓和的脸色又阴沉了下去，他开口说想要调整探视时间。

不提还好，一提芒果妈就炸了，调一下比一下高，吓得芒果自个儿跑回了房间，还把门锁插上了。她对象去哄芒果，王晰一人面对芒果妈巨浪高的怒火，咽下自己之前说的话，王晰拿了外套就走。

Chapter 4

王晰刚怒气冲冲回家，往客厅一站，打量一圈看看有没有什么可砸的，瞅着自己喜欢得不得了的玩意儿心疼一遍，火已去了一半。砸不得，真砸不得诶。值钱的都摆出来了，一时砸得爽了，以后哭都没地方哭。胃里一阵翻，估计中午陪芒果吃的儿童套餐对自己来说还是不太够，他抬头看钟，离吃饭点还早。

往昨天给自己帮忙的同事那发了个红包，王晰顺便也给周深发了一个过去，问他今晚有没有时间。随后他把手机收起，去厨房煮碗面填肚子。葱花刚放上，他觉裤兜里的手机一震，忙拿出来查看，红包被领了，回复还是今天客满。王晰哀叹了一声，没心情继续跟他胡侃，端着碗回客厅吃面。

电视声音调得顶大，王晰吃完面，不着急把碗洗了，点了支烟躺在沙发上看球。不知怎的睡了过去，起来天已黑了，之前没开灯整客厅就前面那液晶电视闪眼。他随手开了灯，摸出手机一看，不得了芒果妈打了几十通电话来。王晰暗骂一声，赶忙拨回去，继续等着被训。

对面一接，哭着上气不接下气，王晰心凉了一半，不会芒果出什么事了吧。原来小孩发烧了，而她明天外地有演出要去赶飞机照顾不到，恰好她对象也要出差。本来计划是要送芒果去姥姥家的，结果她妈没跟她打招呼带着老伴儿出去玩了，现在孩子又病着。问能不能让王晰带几天孩子。怕他不答应，还说探视时间好商量。

王晰回家外套就根本没脱，芒果妈话还没说一半他就已冲去门去。按了半天电梯还没来，他直接往楼梯间跑，心绞着难受，一大男人眼角眼见着红了。王晰叫芒果妈等等，自己马上就到。昨天还费劲的好几层楼今天他下得飞快，出单元楼大门时撞着了人，王晰根本没注意，一心只想着自己的亲亲闺女，慌慌张张帮人捡起跌在地上的袋子，道完歉后头也不回地冲向小区门口。

接完孩子送医院打了针，王晰心疼地带着白天还活蹦乱跳要吃麦当劳的闺女回家，刚出电梯，就看着自家门前站了个人，头靠着门，旁边摆着双高跟，估计站久了嫌累给脱了。王晰太阳穴一紧，眼皮也跳起来，芒果躲在他怀里还没睡嘴里嘀咕着还要看佩奇。看着有个漂亮姐姐站门口，蔫了的芒果一下兴奋起来，她喊道后妈！妈字没出口，王晰一把按住她，嘴捂得严实。

周深听到有动静，转身跟王晰打招呼，王晰把芒果往上送了送，示意他从自己口袋里拿钥匙开门。"等多久了？"王晰脸比怀里发着烧的芒果还红，一世英名啊，希望芒果一觉起来啥也记不得。"不是说不过来的？"芒果累到了，扯扯王晰的外套边儿，姑娘想睡觉了。周深叫他先把孩子哄睡了再说。

王晰出来的时候，周深在沙发上坐得无比端正，眼低垂着，一点动静也没。王晰又重复了之前的问题，周深轻声解释道："有个熟客被老婆抓住了，我有空就过来了。"他手在膝头摩挲，就是不往王晰那边看，像难为情一样。半晌，又说给王晰发了消息，只不过一直没等到回复，自己擅自在他家门口等了，犹豫着又补充说以后不会这样了。

幸好自己离婚了，要是以前和芒果妈一起回来撞见这场景，啧啧后果根本不用想。王晰解释说自己孩子病了，在医院也一直没看手机，边解锁看周深给自己发的消息。果然自己光顾着接芒果妈电话去了，没注意到周深给自己的回复：

今晚有空。

晰哥，我直接过去找你？

晰哥，我在门口。

最近一条都是两个钟头前。他问周深吃饭没有，见他只摇摇头，转身去煮面。等王晰端来面，周深还在原处坐着，他估摸着是一点都没挪窝。周深一双眼也不乱瞟，光盯着茶几誓要和它作斗争。"不好意思啊，让你白跑一趟，钱就当路费了。"王晰把碗放他面前，老实离他些距离。"吃吧。"

不知是不是昼夜温差大晚上冷，周深又等太久，王晰注意到他拿筷子的手有些抖。今天虽然他还是穿了上回那条裙子，但老老实实把假发摘了，跟自己说话也还是刻意压低。处处要自己记得他不是个姑娘。

周深拨弄了两下面，吃相还蛮好，也不出声。王晰看他用得少，问他是不是不合胃口，周深摇头，"今天赚了，赚了一碗面。"看样子他是很开心，也是饿了，就一碗素面都吃得津津有味。周深吃完放下碗，开始收拾东西，看样子要走。王晰一下抓住他手腕，硬又拉他坐下。周深覆上他的手，起势要跪下再给他咬。

王晰无奈，说自己闺女还在呢，今天不弄了，就想找人聊聊天。周深哦了一声，往他这边坐近了些。"你那熟客有老婆，直男还玩儿这些花样呢？"王晰往周深身上穿的那套衣比划，周深不自在地往后退了一点，没说任何话。王晰又问："那人是个同志？"周深点头，依旧不吱声。

"同志怎么还喜欢你扮女的…他老婆倒是跟我一样惨。"王晰捂住脸，疲惫地说道。周深在旁边偷摸着看他，他以为王晰不知道。"你还在上学吗？"今天王晰就跟查户口的人一样，问题一个接一个，他倒没想到周深会顺着自己毫无意义的问题答。周深说自己在上研究生，接外快赚学费。王晰轻笑，顺口一说："当然还是皮肉生意来钱快。"

话一落地，他就听见周深不易察觉的那声哽咽，有水汽朝自己涌来。周深没怎么辩解，受了他这番话，只低头继续看地毯。得了，攒的熟客跟好感度全给自己大嘴巴废了，王晰懊悔自己那一句多嘴，各人有各人的活法，不能自己还过得去就以为人人都能这么顺。他想道歉，又觉得没必要。估计周深这样的指责听得多了，不过他会哭代表还有底线。

王晰给他递纸巾，得了，两难兄难弟，话篓子打开了，王晰也倒自己的苦水。他跟芒果妈谈恋爱可久，结婚大家不都是因为爱嘛，他当初也正疯病犯着，扯证生子一条龙，王晰说他真的很爱芒果妈。周深擦了鼻涕，手在王晰腿上搭着，不评论只听。王晰在他手背上轻拍两下，清清嗓子继续。

芒果妈挺好的。王晰不想继续往下说了。怪也就只怪人家当初跟自己的时候也不知道会遇上真爱啊，更别提真爱还是个女的。王晰在这一瞬间释然了，他痛恨她轻易和自己提离婚，所以狠心一股脑把过去的亲昵一并给抹了，总装作所有的不甘的恶言恶语都往她头上推自己也就不会痛了。倒忘了刀子有两刃，伤人伤己。

他恍惚记起，好像芒果妈和那女的是在芒果出生以后才遇上的。不过自己记恨，总觉得她们早就勾搭上，特地设局引自己入套。真爱有那么重要吗。王晰问周深，他把他的指节攥得紧紧的。周深将另一只手覆上，他说，不重要，一点都不重要。

王晰认定他在撒谎。

Chapter 5

王晰挺想知道周深正常穿衣服是什么样子的，他虽然个子不高，可人还算周正条顺，脸上那双眼尤其生得好，幽幽看过来连勾引都作得高级。周深还坐在王晰身旁，头先说的那番话王晰纯当是在安慰他。看芒果在侧卧里睡得安稳，王晰绷着的那根神经终于松下来，他闭上眼捏着鼻梁，另一只手还在周深那儿握着。

"晰哥。"睁开眼就是周深凑过来的脸，他眼妆画得格外媚，眼尾那儿的闪片折着顶上的光，直往王晰心里刺。王晰叫他去拿烟。周深熟练拿出一根，递到王晰嘴边，他叼着等周深打火。火星点了，王晰就着周深怀里一躺，脑袋放人腿上，就这么在沙发上横躺开。"给哥捏捏头。"边说着，他朝周深脸的方向缓缓吐出一口烟，虽然绝大部分因着重力还是落回他自己脸上，但王晰就是想逗他玩。见他没反应，王晰笑着将烟嘴递给周深。

周深的脸在烟雾缭绕里难辨，他分出一只手接过烟，另一只还在王晰太阳穴轻按。这孩子没怎么抽过烟，王晰见他着急吸进嘴里的样子就知道，等会肯定得呛。周深咳得厉害，还是把烟送还到王晰嘴里，只专心给王晰按摩去了。王晰嫌躺着抽不舒服，压着周深膝盖起身去掐了，嘴里还含着一口要作怪，只等回到周深怀里他才吐出。本来单纯是躺人腿上，这一来，倒被抱得严实。

王晰头歪着，任自己鼻息打在周深的脖颈儿，不知道是谁起的头，两人再把对方看进眼里时，嘴也碰上了。唇齿相依，胸贴着胸，手也痴缠在一块。王晰坐起，嘴也不闲着，他伸出舌头舔舔周深的下牙，手臂箍他更紧。终了，王晰从周深身上起来，伸手要把他也拉起。在半空中悬着的那只手，周深忙接过，他也站起。

两人第一回站这么近，王晰又落了一个吻在他眼旁，又一个，在脸颊，又是一个在唇上边。那么巧那么柔，周深从喉头深处都要发出声叹。王晰附身凑近他的耳，又是一个吻。此时周深的脸已经红透，王晰看了都觉得好玩，结结实实抱住他，两人紧贴着毫无节奏轻轻地摆。

周深收紧在王晰腰间的手，用尽力气要赖在这眼前人的怀里。没料想屋里芒果一声哭，彻底把这俩梦中人惊醒，王晰带着遗憾般摸摸周深的头，转身去看孩子前，他从周深身后带过的手还别有用心地拂过他的臀。周深呆站了会儿，晃过神来急忙拿了东西离开了。

芒果在王晰这儿足待了一个星期，等送她回芒果妈那，嘴里纯正大碴子味儿终于回归。王晰满意得不得了，自个儿看开了，再瞧芒果妈跟她对象也没那么碍眼，再加上探视期谈得也顺。这段时间，他可算是过得顺风顺水，全部心思也都放到了工作上，忙起来好几个星期没怎么着过家。他和周深也算谈过心的交情，微信记录里也不全只是语音电话和红包，有时也会半夜无事胡侃。

王晰老拿周深女装开玩笑，直到被周深拉黑过三天才作罢。被他一弄，王晰算是知道这算是周深的禁忌，老实道了歉，他也没想到周深接下来会真的跟他掏心掏肺。原来这小孩嗓子打小就特别，初高中男孩子都是好斗冲动，看着周深一堆人里独一个，都使劲欺负。更有过分的拘着他穿裙子在操场亮相，嗓子清亮反而给他招来祸事。周深后来上大学，能不说话就不说话，要不就刻意压低声音，不给别人留余地议论他。

现在要这么打扮，只是单纯客人喜欢。王晰听他这么说，心一下似软膏，这人看起来不在乎地说着别人给他的伤害，其实是毫无保留给自己展示那藏在心里不愿别人再碰的一道痕。王晰叫他别老是接那些要他穿女装的单，周深发过来一个表情包，身不由己。王晰想起之前自己过不了那道坎，都去敲周深在换衣服的门了叫他继续穿着别换，怪羞愧的。

他也不知道要怎么安慰周深，支支吾吾说周深嗓子比百灵儿的还好，叫他下次唱支歌给自己听。周深兴奋地发来一堆表情，问王晰要听什么，他现在就唱。王晰想了半天，憋出了一首月圆花好，周深半天没回信，好容易发过来一条：  
晰哥你真老。

王晰挂不住脸，叫他今儿别唱了，老人家要睡了。第二天起早爬起来一看，周深连着撤回了好几条，王晰赶着上班，发了个问号过去。到下班他才收到回复，周深说等下一个农历十五当面给他唱，王晰笑得嘴都合不拢。

十一月暖气开了，芒果妈破天荒找王晰要一起吃饭，说一家三口好久没聚。王晰当然说好，要是和芒果妈能谈开比什么都好。吃完芒果捧着手机在旁边继续看佩奇，王晰和芒果妈两个大人大眼瞪小眼，芒果妈先开口，很是真诚地道歉。其实这些话，离婚之前就说过了，王晰现在听来竟没有当初那番波澜起伏，他就只顾点头，举起杯子要跟芒果妈喝一个。

"你们好好对芒果，其它都是虚的。"王晰叫不出口她的名字，干了又继续说道："咱们当初也挺好，现在这样也挺好。"有的话还是不要铺在明面上说，他去握对面女人的手，芒果妈含着泪也点头。这倒是离婚之后第一次两个人这么心平气和的坐一块聊天，芒果妈擦了脸，带着鼻音回他："对你不住。"

王晰清哼一声，说道："你知道就行。"芒果妈从包里拿出份协议，她想跟王晰共享抚养权。闹了大半年最后得来这个结果，王晰算彻底放下了心头的执念，回忆里曾经丑陋的争吵和泪水只那一瞬间就烟消云散。结完账，两个大人一人牵一只芒果的小手，陪她去看电影。

回家王晰给周深发消息，半晌得他一句恭喜。这晚，王晰睡得格外沉，之后的日子该怎么过王晰还没计划好，似乎他有现在的所有已心满意足，有芒果有工作，有小应召偶尔给自己打来电话，王晰觉得够了。

从自己那晚回拨那通周深打错的电话起，王晰他那曾以为已糟糕如狗屎的生活，冥冥中竟回到了它应在的轨迹，他想，该自己受的终于都受完了。朦胧中王晰翻了个身，他在盼着下一个十五，要等那小周给他唱月圆花好。

Chapter 6

圣诞节前两个星期，王晰好容易盼到十五，下了班就往家赶。周二地铁人多，王晰挤在个角落给周深发消息，他怕周深快学期末忙起来就把答应自己的事给忘了。本来想打电话，最后还是算了，仔细数数，之前每次给他去电不是占线就是直接不接。王晰总得单方面等着周深回，等到西直门换乘看得了周深的肯定答复，他才把手机收起，专心在人潮中穿行。

王晰开门的时候，真是愣了一会儿，眼前穿着短羽绒干净利落的短发青年和他之前所见的那个周深是一点儿沾不上边，他背后还背了个书包，看来是从学校直接来的。见他半天不知应，周深唤了他几声，王晰窘得笑笑，让出身位让他进门。接过周深脱下的外套，还带着十二月冬夜那股寒意。

王晰叫他到沙发边暖气片上蹲着暖暖手，自己先去做饭。"今天这样穿挺好的，男子汉嘛，精神。"王晰切着土豆，冲客厅喊。周深啊了一声，八成是没听清。

"晰哥你刚刚说什么呢。"周深进了厨房，自然拿来冰箱对面挂钩上一件围裙穿上，跑到王晰身边拿起辣椒在洗。厨房不是很大，两个人并排站肩得碰着肩，王晰手绕过周深的腰去拿一旁的白菜，又重复了一遍自己的话。周深不好意思摸了下鼻头，继续仔细洗菜。

周深今天胃口格外好，看他个子不高，食量够大。光那一道王晰简单炒的青椒土豆丝，周深都合着饭吃了个精光。王晰打趣他八百年没吃过土豆，周深打了个饱嗝，笑眯眯回道是王晰手艺好自己才吃这么多，又说自己今天是踩狗屎能碰上王晰下厨。

"你啊。"王晰受了夸，面上虽不显，收碗筷的动作却是带着那么点儿骄傲的意思。王晰在洗碗，顺嘴问周深自己点的歌他练得怎么样。周深也不扭捏，挺着胸膛说自己唱得可好，等会儿王晰听了绝对不会失望。王晰顾着摘手套，没搭腔。

周深仪式感还挺重，拉着王晰到阳台听他独唱会，说有月亮。这房子是老户型，阳台没暖气片窗户就算关了冬天还是有冷风透着缝钻进来，总而言之就是冷。王晰穿得厚实，他也给周深拿了件自己的羽绒，周深一穿上，王晰爆发出的惊天动地的笑声吓得周深他正调伴奏的手机都掉地。

本来王晰穿上，这衣服下摆才及膝盖，到周深那直接把人一整个罩住，脚踝都遮得全。周深不好意思挠挠后脑勺，直接点开伴奏要开始唱，进了好几次都唱不了，因着王晰还在笑，影响他情感发挥。直到周深打了个喷嚏，王晰才收声，在椅子上坐得直，等他开嗓。

月圆花好是王晰读书时就喜欢的歌，以前看北平无战事里头也有它作插曲，听得多了多少也为这首歌掬过几把泪，不过撑死是鼻酸。与其说爱这歌，不如说王晰更爱这词。他三十多年辛辛碌碌，都不过是为了求那一个"团圆美满今朝醉"，奈何造化弄人，双双对对最后都是一句空言。他不知道周深会唱成什么样，只单纯相信他能唱好。

周深不是唱得好，他是实在唱到王晰心里去。这短短两分半钟，周深的眼没离开过王晰脸上半分，瞅着是要把他刻到心里去，王晰暗道这小孩唱歌各个细节演得太真，要不是两人相识没多久还没那么深交情，自己都快当真。如他所料，周深那把能透过人心的声音唱这歌再合适不过，这小孩一开口，王晰眼泪都要掉下来。

唱完王晰哭得可凶，鼻涕眼泪沾一脸，周深还不嫌弃，回屋拿来纸坐到他大腿上，扶着他的脸细细地擦。王晰也不知道周深唱这歌是触着他什么了，明明是自己点的，听之前也做好心理准备。可第一句刚抛向他，随着泪，多年来的辛酸苦辣，都像新凿出的井里的水似的直往外冒，哪怕盖上千斤的大石头都能顶翻。

周深由着他哭，嘴里仍哼着刚唱的调儿，王晰瞪他一眼，把头在他颈间埋得更深。他才不想让周深看着自己哭。周深又变着法儿哄他，手也在他后背轻拍不停，王晰止了泪，吸着鼻子说周深唱得好，往前倒个一百年周璇都唱不过他。周深捂着嘴笑，说只要晰哥喜欢就行。

歌也唱了，两人回屋看电视。王晰倒没觉得今天这样相处有什么怪，他一手揽住周深的肩，嘴里吃着周深给他喂的甜瓜，不像个嫖客但也不知道像什么。工作日的电视节目无聊得紧，循环播的新闻都比那些情情爱爱的电视剧好看。于是两人拿晚间新闻作背景音，有一茬没一茬聊天。

王晰问周深为什么做这行，这简直是个嫖客标准问题，周深塞他嘴巴里一块瓜，说缺钱。王晰不忍往下问，周深又补充他有打好多份工，但不管怎么努力，还是缺钱。王晰把头靠他肩上继续问："你要那么多钱干嘛？学费生活费没那么贵吧。"周深撇他，在他腿上轻捏，说家里有人在病着，要补的口子大。王晰问什么病，周深吐了个名词，这下他心里有数了。

他抚上周深的左脸颊，问他做事辛不辛苦，安全有没有保障。周深由着他摸，只沉默地拿遥控换台，身体有些紧绷。王晰知道自己问错了问题，但他想知道答案。可能电视真的不好看，周深啪地关上，起身去拿背包。王晰坐在沙发上，戚戚然不知怎么办。

周深翻翻找找，拿出一叠纸，回到王晰身边示意他看。王晰接过，是份体检报告，出检日期是今天。他抿着嘴一页页翻着，心跳得飞快，等到末尾看到自己想要的那个结果，他再顾不上什么，直接把周深扑倒在沙发上，压着他吻。

"对不起，小周。"这一次是真的一个吻，少了戏弄和玩笑，带上了歉意和体恤。周深的嘴软得王晰多使一份力都作怕，他吻他，手同时钻进周深棉毛衫下的衬衣里。沙发一下变得很窄，稍一动作王晰都怕两人会掉下去。周深刻意咬他的舌头，要他也疼，铁锈味在两人嘴里漫开，王晰不管不顾，继续亲他连气都不愿意换。

"教教我。"王晰在求他，下身烙得生疼。"教教我，深深。"

Chapter 7

周深像条鱼似的，一下从他身下溜出来，提起背包就往卫生间走，王晰还不知道发生什么，以为自己又说错什么惹周深不快了。他想喊住周深，那小孩转头抛下一句等着，头也不回进浴室了。王晰紧张啊，拿手机想搜索的手都抖，牙关咬得紧。这真和之前不太一样，他自认经验丰富，不过在这领域倒也真是头一回。

在线搜索如何与男性进行身体层次的深入交流，跳出来的链接看得王晰眼花缭乱，他半竖着耳朵听浴室动静，这头疯找自己要找的攻略。转了一圈，心里虚得很，几步跑到卧室全身镜前仔细打量。人一如既往长得还行，胡子早晨刮过了现在还看得过眼，王晰又一手拎起上衣领放鼻子下闻闻。

他还是不大放心，做了饭没来得及去冲个澡，身上隐隐还有股油烟味。拿出钟爱的香水，滋滋就是两下。王晰又怕刚喷味道冲，跑阳台去打开窗吹了会冷风，再三确认气味还尚可才回卧室。往日舒适的大床，王晰现在嫌它硌屁股，愣是手背在后头，眼埋在地上，在不大的空间里走圈消食。

周深进房间的时候，就看着王晰在那转圈圈，衣服一点儿没换，他倒是裹上了自己带来的罩袍，该做的准备也都做好了。周深靠在门框那，一点儿声音都不出，饶有兴致地看王某人在那火急火燎地踱步，嘴里还时不时叹口气，不知道的还以为他要去上刑。王晰看周深来了，清清喉咙嫌弃他慢，周深走到他身边，执起他一只手贴在脸上，说道："晰哥头一次吧。"

王晰想掐死他，有那么明显吗，周深瘪瘪嘴笑意都憋不住，把唇贴上自己抓着的王晰那只手的手心。王晰觉得像有蝴蝶在他手上掠过，那小小翅膀就那么挥一挥，在他心头却掀起了巨浪滔天。周深上前一步，叫王晰抬起手要给他脱衣服。王晰喃喃说自己来，利落把自己扒了个干净嗖得一下进被窝去了。

"晰哥。"周深说话今天腔调拿得格外软，往日王晰铁定要中招，可今天他是真怂。"小周啊，咱们下次哈。"仿若刚在沙发上急色的不是他，周深去外头关了灯带上卧室门以后，也把卧室大灯灭了就只留一只昏花的床头灯在那亮着。他也上了床，跪在王晰在羽绒被下都明显僵硬的身形旁，用指头戳戳，说道："晰哥不是要我教你嘛。"

王晰舌头快被自己咬断，在心里给了自己几个巴掌，终于翻过身来面对周深。他要掀被子去洗澡，然后打发周深走。刚坐起，被周深送上的吻碰个正着，王晰闭起眼心里在纠结。周深舔着王晰的下唇，直接跨坐在他身上，乘王晰不备拿来他刚拿来的黑布把王晰的眼给遮上了。王晰一下子放松下来，周深了然，他继续顺着王晰的脖子亲。

"深深，你在哪？"周深刚从他身上下去脱袍子，王晰的问题让他一下鼻酸。"我在这儿呢，"他把王晰抱得好紧，一手点着王晰的左半边胸膛继续说："我在这儿呢。"周深在王晰身旁趴着，引他一只手往自己后穴那送。周深是灌好了肠来的，刚在浴室也自己用润滑剂先弄开了，现在后头那儿加上他自己情动足够湿了。

王晰眼睛虽看不着，手一够到周深臀瓣间可又无师自通地送了两根手指进去，他听到周深闷哼了一声，以为自己弄疼他了，想要抽出来。周深向来清亮的嗓今天有点儿哑，他边撅起屁股方便王晰弄，边把王晰往后退的手截住，说着要王晰继续。王晰去够周深，一下把他压了个全实，周深把王晰眼上的黑布条绑得可结实，动作再大都不松。

"教教我，深深。"王晰在周深后背的蝴蝶骨上亲，隔着皮肉周深都觉得自己被他那低沉如松露的声音震得慌。"晰哥你得把内裤先脱了。"气氛一下有点尴尬，王晰嘿嘿笑了两声，脱下往地上一抛。回来王晰又覆上周深那生得旖丽的脊背，继续胡乱地亲，不然就像个作怪的小鬼在那咬。

周深看他半天都不进去，没了耐性，折着手臂想去够王晰的性器。还没碰着，王晰忽的一下全送进去，把周深顶得头都快撞墙。王晰等进去了，才意识到自己没戴套，他忙抽出，小声在周深耳边道歉，又求他给自己戴上。周深还没从刚才那下回过神，说自己没病。王晰戳戳他，说他还没拿体检报告给周深看，不能有任何风险嘛。

后半句直接淹没在周深自己凑上的软肉里，王晰捏着周深的腰，半天不动。周深叹气，指导王晰动啊倒是，跟上女人比除位置不一样其他不都是一样的。王晰尊他旨意行事，床上暂且今天让他做老大，日后再讨这笔账。王晰被蒙了眼，入了几下倒忘了自己在何处与何人行这事了，因着周深一点儿呻吟声都不出，屋里一时只剩王晰喘气与肉体拍打声。

王晰不甘心，两手离开周深的腰，往前去寻他的手，摸索了半天，发现周深正死死咬着他左手的虎口，抑着不出声。他一下心疼，身下动作不停，使了点儿劲把周深两只手都握手里。十指扣着，他又猛地一送，这回比之前都深，像要把一整个自己都塞进去。

"深深，叫出来。"他在周深的耳廓儿那又亲又舔，热气往周深最里头打。"晰哥…晰哥…"百灵儿最脆的声碰上王晰都要被撞个粉碎，放开了，周深也不再拘着自己的声，爽了就叫，疼了就撒娇，不够了就喊好晰哥好哥哥，要他继续往那烧得正旺的情火里添柴加薪。

这又紧又暖又要人命的咬得王晰差点就要丢，他硬撑着，分出只手去周深身下要给他前头也弄舒服。王晰眼前本是黑的，却在高潮来的那么一瞬以为看到了焕彩，他跌在周深身上，手里是周深前端射出的白浊。他喊周深给自己拿纸，这次小孩声音是真的哑了，喊他退出去都有气无力。

擦了手，王晰摘下眼前的罩，周深还在那趴着，后穴隐约渗着某人放肆的罪证。深深，王晰拍他的臀，看他半天没搭理自己，拿来纸巾要给周深清理。"怎么不说话？"王晰凑过去亲，周深懒懒抬起眼，累极还要装作一本正经地回他："因为你厉害呗。"

Chapter 8

王晰听周深夸自己，在那傻笑。周深爬起来捡起掉地上的罩袍要去洗澡，王晰自然跟着去，看浴室暖和，两个人又再多弄了两次才作罢。回床上，王晰搂着周深，好不快活，嘴里哼着小调儿半天没睡意。周深推推他，说有话跟他讲。王晰收回手，转个面儿朝着周深，示意他直接说。

"晰哥，今儿算是还了之前欠你的那次了。"周深把手搭王晰腰上轻点着，"我之后都不做这行了。"王晰点点头，很为他开心的样子，问他家里钱那缺口怎么办。周深眼睛盯着天花板，手还在王晰身上粘着，他没话讲，暂且回王晰说自己再多接几份兼职。

等周深眼睛快闭上，王晰掐掐他下巴，兴奋地提议："小周，要不我包你吧！"想了大半天想出这个，他还真诚心觉得这是个好办法，也不管周深睡不睡，摇着他的脸。"我也出不了什么大钱，也拘不住你，你要有时间就陪陪我。家里需要打款了，要是差了数，不论多少你都只管跟我说。"这话说的情深意切，周深没着急回他，在他怀里找了个舒服位置窝好，嘟囔道以后再说。

这说是以后，王晰到都快跨年夜还没得他回复，给他发的微信也一直没回。也怕他出什么事，王晰打好几个电话，不出所料是没人接。王晰不知道到哪去找他，就光等着，要不点开周深微信主页看看他有没有新动态。周深从不发朋友圈，连个性签名也都一片空白，再点进去千百次都是白搭。

新年前最后几小时，王晰在公司年会里跟群同事一起过，并上这段时间忙的项目结束庆功，他算是功臣，连上司都特地过来和他喝了几杯。人高兴，未免喝多了，没等最后抽奖，王晰借口自己得去吐会儿偷溜着打车走了。上了车，往后座一躺报了地址，直接没了意识。

回家第一件事还是点开周深头像，一看，他竟然换个性签名了：浮云散。看来这小孩还算念着他，王晰揉揉眼睛，再三确认了。不过又想着周深明明上了微信，回都不回自己一下，这头他倒开始委屈上了。到对话框输入几个哭泣的表情发了过去，还嫌不够，他又发了条语音痛斥周深最近的冷淡。零点刚过，周深电话来了。

"晰哥，新年快乐。"

简简单单六个字，把王晰本要抱怨的诸多话都堵在他喉头。他握紧电话，问周深为什么最近都找不着他人影。周深不答他这问题，倒没来由地反问王晰之前说要包他的话还当不当真。王晰酒喝多了，此时头疼得要炸，一下控制不好，声音放高了："当真，当然还当真。"凶巴巴呛他，周深那头儿信号不好，还有风吹过的沙沙声。

王晰放低姿态，软声问周深在哪。周深吸吸鼻子，像憋着口气，瓮声说他有点儿事回老家了，再就扣了电话。之后王晰虽还是联系不到他，心里大抵是有个底，日常找周深聊天，不过十条他能回个两条已经算不错。  
离婚后过的第一个年，王晰早已和芒果妈说好要带小孩回东北，二十八一收工，接了芒果就往机场跑，知道这次回去免不了爸妈一顿训，早就订了初三回来的高铁。他登机前照惯例给周深报备，说自己得初三回北京。想着这会儿人肯定回家过年去了，大学开学比自己返工晚得多，哪里会还呆在北京，又说提前祝他新年快乐，要两人年后见。

落地开机一看信息，周深说到时要去接他。王晰立马把到的车站和时间发过去，心里乐开花。旁边芒果看着他笑得欢，问爸爸有什么开心事，王晰抱起女儿就是一顿亲，叫了辆的士上车就往父母家赶。这个年过得真一般，王晰要不是念着爸妈一年也见不到几次芒果，都不是很想接着呆，幸好有周深跟他有空侃侃，一来二去倒不怕爸妈念叨了。

初三的南站没多少人，王晰抱着芒果，另一手拖着带了不少年货的行李箱到了出口。他早跟芒果在车上就说好带她见新叔叔，嘱咐她要叫人。王晰张望了一圈，一眼看到周深忙不迭地叫："深深！我在这儿呢！"周深本来是后脑瓜对着他，一听出是王晰，转过来就是笑得喜人的一张俏脸。

周深碎步跑着过去王晰那，明明是才不见一个多月，今日觉着却像久别重逢一样。两人就那么互盯着，王晰先开口，他说周深瘦了。怀里的芒果记着之前爸爸的话，一看到周深大声叫人："深深！"王晰吓得闺女都快抱不住，直说她不懂规矩要叫叔叔，芒果老实改口了，还是甜甜地在那叫哥哥。

王晰心里纳闷呢，偏生自己要和周深差辈儿不成。把箱子留给周深拉着，王晰捧着闺女的脸就是一顿教育，这孩子学了她爸的死劲儿，非要喊哥哥，还让王晰选要不让她叫周深叫深深要不就叫哥哥，叔叔分明是免谈。人来人往，王晰就蹲在地上跟芒果吵嘴，旁边周深守着箱子等他们最终出个妥协方案。

最后还是王晰让步，行，哥哥就哥哥。芒果咧嘴笑，跑去抱周深的腿，深深什么的又叫上了，不理旁边她老爹的脸有多猪肝色。送芒果去她妈那儿之前，王晰带两人去吃火锅。他看周深身上羽绒穿得那样，风一吹都在荡，心里扭得慌。他在家呆那两天虽然耳朵不清净，嘴里可不停，王晰也不知道周深做什么了，过年不在老家还瘦得让他都发慌。

周深吃辣可厉害，牛油加辣那半边锅底还不够，蘸料也得多加些辣椒面。王晰看他料碗里红油油一片，自己都替他胃疼，自然他跟芒果两人吃番茄那半边。芒果还非要坐在她深深旁边，周深此刻做足了好大哥的样子，把个三岁小姑娘伺候得妥帖得不得了。王晰在对面看得牙酸，喝口柠檬水，啧。更酸了。

两人先送芒果走，到了芒果妈她家那栋楼，周深说他在楼下等让王晰陪芒果上去。临别芒果扒着周深亲了四五遍，还要王晰发誓下次还带周深出来陪自己玩，末了才不情愿窝王晰怀里让他抱上楼。王晰转身去楼梯，他倒看不见芒果还露个毛茸茸头在他肩上，小手还在那摇着跟她深深说再见呢。

笑了大半天腮帮子都要酸的周深手也在一直挥着，哪怕后头就算大人跟小孩身影不见，楼道感应灯都灭了，他还在那挥手。再然后，周深就百无聊赖地坐在行李箱上，看着天上云后刚露一点儿面的月亮，耐心等王晰来找他。

Chapter 9

等王晰回头找他这件事，周深已做得十分驾轻就熟，从第一次尝试拨出电话的那一刻起，他就已预备好十足的耐心。恐怕王晰永远不会知道，周深在那个普通的夏末夜里，有多少次颤抖着按下早于心中熟记的那个号码，又多少次咬着牙狠心删干净。

就算鼓足勇气打出去，没人接是意料之中的事，可他真不甘心。那时周深对着窗外的月亮祈祷，样子摆得是极虔诚的，无论如何我只听听他的声音就好。这样求的周深也没想到王晰会回拨，他也没有料到今后自己的贪是一点儿也不得圆的。就算听到声音，一次怎么够，十次怎么够。周深想再见见王晰。

于是他又跪在月亮前下拜，求求你，无论如何我只看他一眼就好。是命中注定，周深刚接了个单，王晰就来电话找他了。周深从不接王晰的电话，仿佛用这样幼稚的手段就能让王晰像自己一样一直等，好像因着自己在沉默中蛰伏已久，也要拉王晰尝尝个中滋味。

周深觉得自己是病了，从许久前匆匆见到王晰的第一面起一直病到今日，可他还是快乐。怕王晰一时接受不了自己是个男的，穿自己嫌恶已久的女装去找他是快乐；只要王晰喜欢，重着已换下抛在一旁的裙为了他尽兴是快乐；在十月底的夜只穿着那条裙，在他门前苦等几个钟是快乐；早在两人真正相识之前，哪怕再恶心再不情愿，接他同栋楼那个变态的单只为了有机会碰着他也都是快乐。快乐简单得很，快乐就是能见他。哪怕只是恰好能乘着同一班电梯，要能看得着眼前的金属门折射出他不清楚的影，也都满足。

在王晰抱着他哭的那晚，周深也只默默抚慰着他，心里还是在求着，无论如何我只…他的愿望说了个开头，下半节在王晰紧贴过来的身体前忘了个彻底。于是今夜，依旧在等着王晰的他，手紧合一处，眼睛死死闭着，做了个十足的信徒：求求你，无论如何都要让晰哥快乐。他看过他哭，可没怎么看他笑。

再睁开眼的时候，王晰向着他正走过来，风冷得很，周深的手也冷。但他只要看着王晰，再冷的天对他而言，似乎也是柔情蜜意的暖。周深想，是他了，就是王晰了。他伸出手去，像蹒跚学步的孩童快跌倒前那样祈愿。接住我。周深在无声地尖叫，他的指尖都快要结出冰花。

"深深。"

他被接住了。

—

王晰把芒果往她妈怀里一塞，说了句过年好就要走。芒果妈要他进去吃茶，王晰怪尴尬地回她说楼下有人在等，不方便。芒果也在那掺合，深深深深的叫得响，芒果妈这下心里有数，开玩笑说下次带出来见见。王晰笑笑，没搭腔。

他赶着下楼，竟然踩空了几个台阶，还好够机敏不然摔个跟头那是肯定的。到了楼下，看周深单薄的一个影在那，心里的酸一下泛滥。他快步向他走去，周深看他来了，伸手要王晰拉他一把。"深深。"王晰摸着他的手是那样的冰，关心的话还没说出口都带了颤儿。

周深还虚坐在行李箱上，执拗地不起来，眼角眼看着红了。王晰抱住他，亲亲他的鬓角，又亲亲他的眼。"晰哥。"周深的声音在王晰耳里听起来带着哭腔，"我等你好久了。"低头就是周深那一双眼，不知怎的，王晰有些怕。这眼里藏着的东西太多太沉了，王晰不敢揭开。

他使了点劲将周深拉起，让他靠自己怀里，看来自己嘴碎在上头多说了几句让这小孩等久了。周深是真的委屈上了，他就重复着这句话，一遍又一遍说着，快要哭出来。王晰轻柔的手抚过周深的下巴停在他的眉间，又是道歉又是要给他吻，无可奈何只能细声安慰他，他说："咱们回家去。"

过年学校宿舍关了，王晰知道周深没处去，早跟他说好去自己家呆着。既然要包他，再寒酸也给得人家个住处吧，王晰自己拎着装满特产的箱子和周深一块进了门。他拿了家里钥匙给周深，底下门禁卡也给了他一份，交代完了王晰就准备收拾下爸妈给带的东西。

他都拾掇好了回客厅，看周深还站在那，盯着手里的钥匙不动窝。王晰叹了口气，这小孩今天跟傻了似的。周深好像知道王晰在说他坏话，滴溜转的大眼睛一下朝他脸上扫，王晰求饶，捧着周深的脸又亲了半刻钟。他和周深好久没做了，他想他想得紧。今天周深由着王晰做主，屁股怎么翘，头怎么扭，腰怎么塌，通通都让王晰说着算。

弄了两回才止，王晰想起什么，问周深为什么过年不回家，过年怎么还瘦这么多。周深躲他怀里不出声，好容易说家里病着的那位过世了。怪不得他消失那么久。王晰无言，搂住周深也不知怎么继续自己愚蠢的问题，他有无数个设想，就是唯独漏了这出。

他如果是周深，此刻应该会直接去卧了轨：入风尘是为了救人，可人没了就似这些苦都白受。倘若自己在火海里挣扎是求一个出路，如今眼看路断在眼前一身皮肉都燎得无好处见人，回头无岸前进不能，那他才开始的人生又该如何继续下去。

王晰害怕起来，"那你…"周深没让他把话说完，嘴已全然送上。一会儿，王晰舔到了那专属于眼泪的咸酸味，他闭上眼，不敢出声。周深哭起来好文静，只眼泪流，嘴里是静默的，连眼里是一片沉寂。可他的泪又是那么惊天动地，滴滴嗒嗒也都悉数灌进王晰眼眶里，他不知道周深的过去，他也预料不着周深的将来，大抵只有这一刻两人共同涌的这泪才是实在的。

"你哭什么？"周深推他，哽咽还带着。王晰凑过去，用自己的鼻尖轻碰他的脸，说道："我哭你。"周深亲他的下巴，又反问他："你哭什么。"王晰抓住他的手，在自己胸口包了个实，他也还是答："我哭你。"眼里是万尺风波，心里是无边情挚。周深伸出舌头舔舔王晰面上还未来得及擦的泪道，他说不出口的就只能用吻来传达。

开了暖气的屋子热得要人发躁，连周深刚落下的泪都要蒸干，周深眼睛疼得厉害，一下发泄了这么些苦楚，松下来人就一下没劲。王晰拿来眼药水给他滴了，关了灯要哄他睡觉。周深睁着眼睛，在黑暗里还都在手心里用指头划着，描摹着王晰的轮廓。这个人在哭你。从未有人眼泪是为你掉的，而他在哭你。周深在被睡意席卷的前一刻还满心欢喜地这样对自己说。

他无数次再多加一次的确认，就是王晰了。

Chapter 10

第二天周深一起床眼睛那是不负众望地肿了，前晚哭成那个样当时毫不顾忌，现在捂着发胀的眼睛他喊疼，用手死遮住脸不想给王晰看。王晰硬掰开他紧紧护眼前的手，看一眼笑得床都震，弄得周深没脸拼命往被窝里缩。王晰隔着被窝拍怕周深的脑袋，起身给他煮鸡蛋敷眼睛去。

王晰初五要返工，也就今天可以陪周深个全天。等人洗漱完，他把周深的脑袋直接按自个儿腿上，把刚过水煮开现还烫手的鸡蛋裹上浸过温水的软手巾给他敷上，说这是秘方有他在再肿的眼睛都得消。周深手规矩在肚子上放着，等王晰给他此番服务结束。王晰专注得很，手放得轻一点点儿绕着周深的眼眶打圈，时不时问周深烫不烫。

敷了半刻，王晰让周深闭上眼往边靠，他起身去换湿手巾。来回费了四五个蛋，直到周深喊饿王晰才不舍放他起来，去厨房给他做早饭。"这蛋我能吃吗？"周深手快得很，蛋壳都剥了半截才想起来问王晰一句。王晰说他蠢，不吃抛了吗，现在什么都涨价蛋也不便宜的。又说现在的年轻人比不上以前他们那一辈，一点都不节俭。

周深在沙发上翻了个身，趁王晰转身下面条的功夫给他一白眼，一口气把蛋都给剥了，两手拿满了跑王晰面前一口一个。他吃得急了，蛋黄梗得慌，忙喊晰哥要王晰给他水。

王晰那还在切葱花呢，见他脸都通红，赶忙放下手里刀就去给他倒水。哄周深喝下几口，王晰还得给他拍背顺气，周深缓过来拉过王晰的手就冲他喊："水都快溢出来了！面要糊了啊！"

等王晰跑灶前一看，得，面条煮成面糊。两人面对面叹了口气，周深主动低头承认错误："晰哥这也不怪我。"王晰抬头望天，叫他老实回客厅呆着，没他指令别来厨房。好歹王晰最后还重端了两碗面出来，他用脚踢踢坐沙发上周深的小腿，叫他过去点，实在是手上都占着只好上脚。

面还是老样子素面，葱花家里剩的不多，王晰都放周深碗里了，自己加了点麻油凑活。周深开了电视在看春晚重播，笑得傻乎乎的，王晰端详他半天只觉这小孩在他面前真是放开了不少。周深埋头吃面，眼睛成两个弧。王晰用肩膀碰他，"今天好了？"

周深点头，吃完把碗放回去，还催王晰吃快点他洗完碗还要看相声。王晰真是摸不着头脑了，昨天在自己怀里哭得稀里哗啦，今天一下跟没事人一样，他心里犯怵。他再三问周深没多大事吧，又实在跟他说要是难受别憋着。

虽说男儿有泪不轻弹，两人都对哭过了这也不算什么。周深理都不理他，把厨房门一拉，洗碗去了。其实周深在家里早已哭够了，后头也全因王晰对他如此亲呢心里熨贴才一时忍不住，从今起他是想过新生活的。

冰箱里什么也没有，王晰准备去超市，他看周深还在沙发上乐，就没打算叫他一起。换上衣服围巾都围上了，钥匙收口袋里叮当响，周深一抬头看他要出去，跑去拿了外套也要一起。

王晰看他过年还穿得之前的羽绒，也想着给他去买点衣服，就一块出门了。周深去火车站接自己的时候就背了个背包，装了些换洗的内衣裤，听他说其他东西都在他租的房间里，要需要他就回去拿。

王晰问他他校外房子干嘛用，周深瞥他一眼不好意思回他说打电话用。这下王晰住嘴收声，他也明白某些电话还是要隔音好的地方打最好，尤其不能在学校宿舍。他揽上周深肩，往怀里拉拉，低头继续从周深嘴里套话：你租的那房在哪呢？周深回他昌平，天可怜见的，要去趟那十三号线坐到底都还得倒车。王晰决意今日一次性购齐，不让他费神跑远路。

大包小包拎在手，到家才发现菜根本没买，把厨房翻个底朝天也就剩半袋土豆跟几根辣椒。周深今日受王晰这么多人情，自告奋勇下厨做饭，誓要做个土豆宴给王晰尝。王晰之前是不确定，现在是认定周深对土豆是一往情深了，他只交代周深自己不大吃辣别跟上次吃火锅似的吓人就行。

头一次做甩手掌柜，王晰拿了给周深买的衣服回屋安置去，大衣羽绒都拿衣架挂好在衣柜，新的秋衣裤放洗衣机里洗着留着换。袋子都空了，王晰一看，衣柜里自己衣服都挤一边去了。还没来得及感叹会儿，周深扯着调喊他吃饭。菜式挺好，土豆炒土豆，王晰没忍住，开口说道："深深，你是贵州的吗？"

周深震惊得不得了，两眼睛瞪得大，嘴里直夸他厉害，坐下来又检讨自己哪露了底。王晰用筷子指指桌上的土豆，冲他挑眉，周深笑得眼边都起了皱，往自己嘴巴里扔了两块光顾吃去了。"你吃辣那么厉害，嗓子那么好，也就贵州那么好的地养得出你这样的。"王晰看周深嘴角有块油渍，抽了张纸顺道给他擦了。

王晰嘱咐了他菜别那么辣，在盘里拣拣半天不敢下筷子，周深去拿碗盛了凉水坐他身边要给他洗去辣味。王晰倒也没那么矫情，尝了看还算受得了，安静吃上了。周深扒完碗里剩的几口，就坐他身边看王晰吃，撑着头别提多认真。

"干啥呢，看电视去。"王晰被他看得发臊，不自在往空出挪挪，暗自道这小孩还真粘人。周深听他赶，面色都不变，死皮赖脸是要呆他旁边。初四还算年，想着周深在自己这儿第一顿就只有土豆，王晰心里又不痛快。这大中午四周静得很，回阳天温度也合适，吃完刷完碗，王晰领着周深到阳台上晒太阳。

躺椅就一把，王晰让周深躺上，自己回房间拖了一把小凳子蹲一边。看周深睡得可舒服，王晰心痒痒，往他屁股上一拍叫他让个位。周深装模作样赖了会儿，最后乖乖起身给他晰哥让座。王晰还是心软，抱了周深坐自己腿上，两人缠一块一起随那摇椅慢慢摆。把过道的玻璃门关上，在这小小方寸间依偎的确别有一番情趣。

王晰调了音乐在一边放，手顺着周深脊背上下来回抚，舒服得周深直哼哼。吃饱了再在这阳下晒晒，没半天周深就瞌睡上来，靠王晰怀里睡得沉。手机喇叭里咿咿呀呀的小调放得声音不大，顺着暖风飘到王晰耳边绕了个圈儿，他眨眨眼，忽然也困了。

Chapter 11

在没有暖气的阳台上瞌睡着的下场只有一个，周深是打着哆嗦醒的。冬天太阳下去得快，两人里头也没一人聪明到知道提前预备条毯子来盖着。周深用手捂着嘴小小打了两个喷嚏，过会轻拍王晰的脸想把他叫醒。王晰睫毛轻颤了下，周深知道他醒了，不过等半天也没见他睁眼。

周深想从他腿上起来，还是先拿来旁边还在放着周璇小调的手机看看时间，不过过了一个钟而已。他刚动一下，王晰那双眼睛忽的睁开，瞳仁里映着窗外透来的光是说不出的潋滟，周深没来由地看呆了。哪怕等王晰的一个吻停在他唇上时他都还没缓过来。

"看什么呢？"王晰明知故问，声音还刻意压低，连周深靠在他胸前的臂都要共振。周深拨开王晰额前的碎发，手顺着他鬓角一道滑到他嘴边才住，明白地答："我在看晰哥呀。"王晰作怪，用腿像哄小孩一样向上颠周深，问他看自己做什么。周深右手抵着王晰胸口，他笑得像要在杂草堆里打滚般肆意："我看你好看。"

手下胸膛里的那颗心跳得好快。

四周一下显得寂静，楼下嬉闹小孩的尖叫声和远处车龙喧嚣的劲都像隔着真空玻璃般听不太着，不大的阳台上只余王晰胸膛里热血涌动那蓬勃的声，一会儿又分成了两个前后紧跟的节奏。王晰一下喘不过气来，在他张口要呼救的那一刻，他的救命稻草早已将安心的软唇送上。

王晰莫名有些缺氧。但他一点都不担心，将自己的呼吸和心跳一齐倚靠在眼前这人是格外保险的。周深将唇贴上王晰的面颊，刚好播放器放到了月圆花好，于是他便也小声在王晰耳边跟着哼。快到结尾，王晰的手找到了周深的那一只，相碰的下一秒便是十指相扣，他顿觉原先心里空落落的一块地儿今日无端给填上了。

晚上王晰没再委屈周深跟自己，两个人穿得严严实实跑到附近一家东北菜馆吃饺子去，饺子端上来王晰没招呼周深，自己先吃上了。周深在旁边小口吃着，趁喝水的功夫问王晰："晰哥这个年过得怎么样？"王晰听他这么说，放下筷子想都没想立马就答："你不找我，我这个年过得一般般。"脸上热度一下起来，周深瞄到王晰耳朵似乎也红了些，心下满意多了。

他倒没料到王晰后头的话："深深，下次我带你去东北滑雪去。"周深南方人没见过什么雪，在北京这两年呆着下雪时候也都没赶上，他是真挺稀奇。还不敢相信，他问："真的吗？"王晰往碗里加了点醋，啧啧道："哥说的还有假。"面上带着那么点儿嫌弃，不过嘴角弧度倒把他的底漏个透。

回去的路上周深都还在叽叽喳喳找王晰说滑雪的事，一会儿问雪场长什么样一会儿又紧张自己摔了怎么办，就算得了王晰自愿做他人肉垫的保证还不够。王晰看他这么兴奋，心里也满足，找了个路灯照不到的角抱着他亲了个爽。其实具体约定时间根本没考虑，就这一个回东北就足够周深跳一阵了。念着王晰第二天还有工作，睡前消食运动便减了些时间，王晰把周深抱得圆满，睡意上来也不肯放。

之后的每日都是如此，王晰从初五复工起工作日照常朝九晚五，周末就和周深带芒果去大悦城转转。周深正月十五过后才开学，不过他也没闲着。自从不做应召以后他多找了几份兼职，虽说只是发发传单敲敲人门做推销，但也是一点点攒着钱，周深私心是想把王晰给自己置办东西的钱还上的。

两人短短十几天都有了过日子的实在感，白天王晰跟周深都在外面忙，谁先回家回得早都会给对方发个微信，然后做好饭等人都到家了一起吃。饭后聊聊天，要不就到沙发上缠着看电视，有时他们也会出门散步，不过周深每次都不愿坐电梯，拉着王晰非要走楼梯，说是这也算锻炼身体。

王晰开玩笑说他该不会是在躲什么人吧，又问他该不会这栋楼里有他老相好。周深用实际行动回答得可沉着，多站上两阶梯，双手搂着王晰的脖子在他耳垂舔得起劲。王晰哪受得了，手护着他屁股向上一抱，周深拍他的肩叫着要下来。王晰眼睛眯起，手使劲在他臀上捏，说道晚了。之后便改变散步计划，回家弄的那一次是如何的翻天覆地，那恐怕只有周深屁股上红肿的巴掌印才知道了。

元宵节那天早晨王晰醒得特别早，原以为周深会睡懒觉，哪想自己从被窝里刚起他也掀了被子。"不多睡会？"王晰正挑着衬衣，随口一问。"我得打工呢。"脚踩在绵软的地毯上，周深打了个哈欠，扭扭脖子抱怨都睡落枕了。王晰上前替他捏着痛处，埋怨他睡觉不安分四处滚，脖子能不疼嘛。

都是赶时间的，两人索性肩并肩一齐站在洗手池前刷牙，周深之前带过来的牙刷给丢了垃圾桶，今天是新买的，王晰看他新开的牙刷没泡热水就直接用了，忍不住多说几句。周深嘴里还在咕噜水，手上拿着牙刷都还捂着耳朵不想听，火速洗完脸逃出卫生间。他是真怕了王晰的唠叨劲，匆匆去背上包，冲还在镜子前梳理头发的王晰喊了声，下一秒便奔出了门。

王晰数着时间。看真挺早，他顺手把周深换下后乱抛在地上的衣服捡去洗了，定好时间甩干，王晰到玄关鞋柜上拿好钥匙和门禁卡也走了。他到公司椅子还没坐热，旁边办公室的还算熟识的同事拉着他，神神秘秘跟他透了个小道消息：王晰要升职了。看别人这么上心，王晰也装作一脸惊喜，还应下来真有这事请吃饭肯定少不了他。

同事一转身，王晰不屑地嗤笑几声，他要升职早就升了，进单位这么些年熬到现在一个中层，要升还能往哪里升。他知道这几年单位业务再往南方扩张，底下省市经常缺人去做那劳什子区域经理领导业务发展，不过王晰是真希望就算跨部门调整也好加薪也罢，千万别把自己派到底下去当头。明眼人都看得出调下面去是明捧暗贬，在北京就算是头几年刚入职恐怕都比底下舒坦得多。

更别提他家人都在这儿，王晰是打死不愿往那头想，抚抚胸口安慰是自己多想，安心看报表去了。下班前，果真部门大领导叫他进了办公室。王晰在那听他说话，后背冷汗都要起，不想要什么什么偏偏都要来，王晰绕着弯想拒绝。大领导软声劝他，又说只是去底下历练时间不长，自己明年就要退了，等王晰回来这位置铁定是给他留的。

话听着是好，可他心里不大乐意。王晰差点给大领导跪下，诉苦说自己小孩还在这，真是走不开。大领导只挥手叫他去好好考虑，没听他继续说下去。王晰拖着步子走出领导的办公室，手心被指甲盖掐得生疼，心里是千万个纠结，可人话都说成这样他能怎么回绝。

兜里的手机震了一下，王晰掏出来看，是周深到家了，说他在做饭，问王晰元宵要等他回来再煮吗。王晰把手机握得紧，走回自己的办公室收拾好手提包，顾不上回他消息，铁青着脸去按了下楼的电梯。回到住处，王晰在单元门前掏门禁卡。

一摸摸出两个，想到自己昨天晚上顺手把自己那份提前放在包里了，准是早上错拿周深那一份了。拿手机确认周深没给自己发信息抱怨他没门禁进门，王晰有些纳闷周深是怎么顺当上楼的，想想可能正好有人进门顺道给他留了门吧。

王晰的低气压在厨房的周深不用转身就能感觉到，他把菜盛好，端上桌后又去盛了两碗饭。王晰换好家居服，先去洗手间用水冲了把脸，才在饭桌边坐下等周深摘围裙吃饭。自个坐着是极无聊，不知怎的他往鞋柜上一瞄，定睛发现竟然还有一个门禁卡在那呆着。

一时王晰以为自己出了幻觉，明明自己给周深的那张此时还在自己公文包里老实放着，周深哪里凭空来的另一张卡？他忽的起身，动作太大带着椅子在地上拖得动静也大，刺耳的声儿当然也传到刚出来的周深耳里，他慌忙问王晰怎么了。

见王晰半天不说话，周深心里也咯噔了一下，他顺着王晰眼神望去，见是自己回来顺手放在柜上的门禁卡，他倒犯迷糊了。虽然周深以前因着做王晰同栋楼邻居的单，早就有王晰这单元的门禁卡，但他一直小心收在身边从不让王晰瞧见。周深仔细回想，突然发觉早上自己走得急，柜上的那张卡根本没拿，回来却是用他向来备在包里的卡开的门。

屋子里的气压有些低，王晰扭头直视周深，指着柜上那方向问道："哪来的？"头一回王晰用这样硬的语气和周深说话，周深莫名有些怕，掐着手里的筷子低头不知如何自辩。"吃饭吧晰哥，饭菜快凉了。"周深再抬起头时挂上了勉强的笑，想打马虎眼把这一遭盖过去。

王晰突然吼起来，他重复了一遍之前的问题："哪来的？"末了，又加上一句："你怎么知道我姓王的？"这没头没尾的问题一下打了周深个措手不及，他愣在原地，连呼吸都放得极轻，手捏着筷子力大到快要掰断。

那头王晰堆积许久的疑问似乎找到出路，毫不留情地一个接一个往周深头上丢过去。他问他第一次来是怎么进的门禁，明明那么讨厌穿裙子为什么自己要他穿就穿。王晰管不住自己忽如其来的愤慨，似乎要为白天自己受的窝囊气找个宣泄。

他突然联想到更多以前的事，譬如说那天在自己无意听到四楼邻居被发现招妓的争吵后，周深的熟客怎么也被家人发现了；他又忽的记起周深在吃自己第一次给他煮的那碗面时颤抖的手。王晰不敢再往下深思，怕再开口准是恶言，他用手堵住嘴背过身往卧室走。猛的关门的声音引得地板都震。

等客厅里只剩他一人，周深才松开咬着下唇的牙，口里的铁锈味令他作呕，他将手中不知怎的已断成两截的筷子放在桌上，手要捂面时才发现有木屑扎在手上突如其来的伤口里。周深的眼前此刻是一片黑，太阳穴也无端突突跳得厉害。

他回厨房重新拿了两双筷子，坐在自己这两天坐惯了的椅子上，旁边该坐着王晰的椅子却是空的。周深照例把王晰的碗筷摆上，自己从青椒土豆丝那盘里夹了一块放在嘴里，嚼了两口记得也给王晰碗里夹了。

想起王晰不怎么吃辣，周深去倒了水来涮，洗了几块放在王晰那位子前的碗里，他对着旁边的空位轻声说："晰哥吃饭。"半晌又压低了声音，重复道："晰哥吃饭。"等第三次周深再开口时，他眼前已是模糊不清，脸上稀里哗啦已出了眼泪。可他还是坚持在说晰哥吃饭。可惜没人应他。

Chapter 12

门关上的声甩得可响，其实王晰只是在给自己壮胆，他今日情绪的确算得上波折起伏大了些。靠着门顺势滑到地上坐着，王晰还不忘耳朵贴门注意着外头的动静，确定外头没有关门声才手抵着膝盖将头垂下。他一直在装傻，以前不对自己坦诚，今天却是看了个明白。过家家的游戏玩上瘾，以为一点真心都不用付出，世上哪有这样好的事。

王晰懊恼地捶了两下头，先前控制不住脾气问出的那些问题虽没得到答案，静下来想想确都能被根线索穿上。周深…他。王晰呆呆吐出个结论，还没等那个字眼出现，他疯了似地摇头，认定不是这么回事。他这下脑子里心里都搅和成了糊，王晰一直都知道那小孩对自己不是一般的用心，姑且算得上是有些情愫，可从今日总总，瞎眼人都能知晓这情比他想得要沉得多。甚至要与王晰一直避着的那个字眼撞上。

他可以毫不羞耻地承认：少年单纯的喜欢，他可以应付；可若是这段关系哪怕一点点跟爱挂钩，他是真对付不了。王晰是极传统的，他从不做出格的事，和周深一块相处这么段日子已经是大突破。他总以为金钱交易点到即止，就算再怎么过分也绝不会与那禁忌的东西扯上关系，于是在终于意识到周深对自己的渴求后，他第一反应想当然是逃跑。

用愤怒做屏障，用质问做武器，王晰不肯给周深开口的机会，他害怕在那小孩摊牌的刹那他心里那道防线会被彻底击溃。藏在房间里是极安全的，王晰再不忍也不敢出去面对自己造下的业障。他好奇周深是什么时候起的心思的，而如今的世代怎么又会有人愿意筹划到这般地步，朝自己走的每一步都是精心打造，可又好像是不求回报。

哪怕他再不愿回想，在看到多出的门禁卡时他的确是被没来由的气恼迷了心智。王晰自认是见识广，他自然知道应召是份什么样的工。再说王晰也从未作过道德卫士，可他想起不久前楼梯间里自己的玩笑话，怎么着都不是滋味。冷静了些时候，思来想去还是觉得自己元宵夜来这么一出真心不厚道，王晰偷拉开一条门缝，犹豫了会还是厚着脸皮出去准备装无事发生。

周深还坐在餐桌前没动，他看王晰出来了，将受伤那手往桌下一藏，率先开口："我先去下元宵。"他真是一个眼神都没给王晰，撤得果断。王晰望望自己座前碗里堆起来的菜，又注意到桌角几截断筷，一下呼吸都不太顺。他不自在地坐下，像等待挨训的孩子似的，不复之前那样掌握主动权。热腾腾碗端上来，王晰偷着瞧周深。

他酝酿了会，在周深古怪地用左手握勺准备捞起一颗汤圆前，打破了这自己一手打造的僵局："小周，实在对不起，今天是我过分了。"王晰端起椅子往周深边挤，"我心里有事，其实我不是对你之前怎样过发的火。"他还嫌不够，想去够周深的手，哄孩子总要有点肢体接触的。听周深倒吸口气，王晰才注意到他手上的伤。

准备好的荒唐话一下子说不出了。王晰起身去拿医药箱，嘴里嘟囔不停，对不住周深之类的话，他再怎么粉饰自己的自私与懦弱，只看到周深手上的口子甭管是如何的心理建设都不起作用。周深的手小得很，被他五指包全了还有余地，王晰红着眼拿镊子给周深伤处挑木屑子。"你怕我了？"王晰不敢抬头，顾着手里的伤，底气不足地问。而周深还在品甜糯的汤圆，等他开口竟然也是一样的问题："你又怕我了？"

王晰给周深包扎好，划的口子不算大只是血显得狰狞，王晰只给他洗了用块薄纱姑且包上。听周深这么问，他侧过头望进他的眼，眨了下眼算是默认。既然要摊开来说，有的事就不必非得遮掩了，王晰知道今天要说开，以后是如何也绝不能回头了。

这样料想的结局使王晰有些气短，喉咙里搅得慌。周深把甜蜜蜜的汤圆吃了个干净，他倒一身轻松，颇含恶意地开口说道："晰哥怕我，真是稀奇。"他把还在王晰怀里抱着的手一下抽回去，懒懒地往椅背一靠，已准备好王晰接下来的盘问。王晰支吾半天，回到他最初的疑问，周深怎么知道他姓王的。

"我做推销员呀，正经敲开你家的门。"周深回答得轻巧，站起身将还剩些甜汤的碗放回厨房，出来继续说："只是你不记得了。"王晰咬着牙，背佝偻得骇人。周深不肯放过他，还在继续："晰哥你永远都是不记得的。"他竟然还笑得很爽快，王晰忍不住问："你之前就认识我了？"

"不认识。"周深的回答简洁明了，让王晰一下语塞。或许他是真不认识自己。王晰给自己吃颗定心丸，他望着周深的脸，竟然有一些陌生。或许他们真的无数次在楼道里碰着，就像那些普普通通的陌生人一样，擦过肩就了无痕。周深真的是很好，作了会被激怒的小兽，重又做回王晰一直把握得了的小周。

深深是亲呢，小周就是疏离。周深一向分得很清，每一次王晰不愿意面对或执意装傻，他都要叫自己小周。小周就还只是那个应召，能静心聆听王晰所有负面情绪的边缘人，周深蹲在王晰身边，抬起脸蹭蹭他的腿。"晰哥，我们就现在这样就很好了。"王晰的手找到他的耳垂，轻轻捏了一下，算给今日的闹剧写了个句号。他想现在这样真的很好，白天的调职那事他还不准备和周深说。

因为他已经做好决定。既然现在很好，那就没必要改，王晰头一次想争取什么。周深的下巴枕在王晰膝上，姿态作得极低，王晰一下就中招身子酥了半截。他想偿还给周深一些东西作为赔罪，于是他牵起周深的手把他带到沙发上。

在王晰跪下在他身前的一刻，周深破天荒慌了神，但他被王晰制住只得愣愣看着他用嘴褪下自己的裤带。这一幕太过奇异，两人都有些莫名的即视感，周深好几次想起身都被王晰手给压下去。可笑的是明明王晰是要给他咬的那一位，跪在地上却分明掌握了全部的主动。

周深知道为什么王晰第一次被自己口的时候要遮住眼睛了，有人愿意伏低做小专心侍弄只为让你纾解谁都愿意，可这样的事要让自己从没想到的人来做肯定是不一样的冲击画面。王晰嘴把他含进去的时候，周深真想笑。这原本是他以前经常做的事，换个位置心里倒生出了许多不一样的感受。他专心呼吸，不敢仔细看王晰是如何的艰难尝试。周深知道这是王晰在表达他自己的歉意，方式直白，像极了王晰这个人。周深心里的潮又升起，先前的不愉快忘了个干净。

王晰真是第一次做这事，动作鲁莽又僵硬，牙嗑得周深都忍耐不了。匆匆结束，来不及找纸的周深赶忙拿手接了王晰吐出的自己刚射的精液，王晰之前含得深了点儿，还是有些液体来不及吐被他吞了下去。周深知道他一会儿肯定要恶心，穿好裤子，赶着王晰去漱口。

辛苦你了。王晰撑着洗手池干呕了阵，没来由来了这么一句。周深洗干净手擦好水，给他顺背，说着过两天开学他今晚要走。王晰还在那狂漱口，嘴里一股味儿，也没什么心思挽留周深，摆摆手放他离开。到听到外头防盗门关好的声，王晰才松下劲，他跑到沙发前面蹲了会。半刻钟前的唐突与许久前的荒唐混一块，在他眼前放起了电影。

钟嘀嗒嘀嗒走了好久，王晰都不肯起身。在纠结些什么，王晰自己也不太明白，他也像瞎子打灯走夜路，根本不清楚自己为什么要做这事。喟叹也没用，王晰准备早点睡觉，他还有一场硬仗要打：大领导那铁定要碰个大钉子。不过王晰既然坚定了心意，总是要试试，哪怕最后枉然也是得蒙头向前冲。

他也没料到这跟头会摔得这样惨烈，大领导直接下死命令，要么调去南边要么直接别干了。王晰知道，先前应承他所谓去历练都是假话了，他索性撕破脸要一个说法。气头上的领导指着他鼻子，什么话都没了顾忌，把王晰说得好像分文不值。王晰是肯定不能辞职的，他有房要供有孩子要养，在这座城市好不容易站住脚，不论再难堪他都得硬撑。受了一番羞辱，王晰还是最终点头答应。

大领导态度一下转变，他暗示这次让王晰走是真的无奈之举，上头有人要空降，得空出位子来。王晰磨了半天，其实只想要一个书面保障，至少让他能回来北京。大领导应得可好，还与他道歉，说开头那些话都是气话，王晰与他对着干他才口不择言。王晰又能如何，知道这是棍棒加蜜枣，无非是要达到目的。

好歹算是亲领导，给他留了半个月协调，南边那条件也没王晰想得那样糟，最后南下也就定了十个月的期限，说等新办事处总体走上正轨，他就回北京。两三个小时的谈心最后有这样结果，王晰还算知足。从办公室出去，王晰觉得有些力竭，这失控感已成为他生活的常态，他好像永远掌握不了自己人生中的任何因素，总归是要妥协。

南下这事一定下来，王晰首先给芒果妈打了电话，他不想真的十个月见不到孩子。芒果妈自从之前两人和解，通情达理了许多，嘱咐他一切小心也答应会带孩子去看他。宝贝女儿的事说定了，王晰也给老家的父母去电。两个老人还是心疼儿子，听见儿子说工作调动也叫他谨慎。王晰母亲还说变个环境好，让王晰重新开始，之后又打探王晰最近有没有新情况她还有没有新孙抱。

王晰只应着，不过在王晰母亲提到感情新进展的时候哑口无言，他总不能跟爸妈说自己跟个比自己小许多的男孩搞上了吧。幸好父母还算好推搪，王晰挂了电话，愁思却一点没少。他不知如何与周深说。

元宵夜后，周深回过家一趟，之后都只在学校住着，基本上两人打不着照面。就算偶尔周末约着在家厮混，表面两人相处与平常无异，但王晰还是觉着有些道不明的距离感在两人之间横亘着。

周深不再像从前那样向前迈步了，要是早段时间的王晰还会感到庆幸，可现在的他只感满满的失落。元宵夜的事已成为他一桩心事，每每想着都难熬，王晰知道自己挖的坑怨不了旁人，但他却有些怀念两人之前那难掩的亲呢。王晰一直磨到走前一星期才敢打电话给周深叫他回自己这一趟，周深向来是不接他电话的，这回也不例外。

等王晰发了消息过去，到第二日才得了他肯定的答复。定好时间后，王晰还想多和他聊聊，几条发去对面愣是半天都没动静。王晰理解开学了周深心思肯定在学校，他跟自己一块后收入少了不少，打工加课业，哪有时间分给他。他放好手机，继续忙着收拾行李去。

Chapter 13

离春分还有些日子，三月初北京还有点儿冷。周深穿得挺多，上楼前特地去了趟超市买了水果。王晰忙起来就顾不得吃食，一般周深来家里找他都要给他带点儿什么调调胃口。他元宵节以后是有意和王晰生分，正好学校事情多，拿了学业当挡箭牌就算王晰再失落也都要尊重他。周深是破罐破摔，既然王晰不肯坦率对他，他自然有办法也避着见面。

用钥匙开了门，屋里一片暗，就留了阳台一点光。周深把水果放进冰箱，知道王晰在阳台等他。推开和客厅间隔的玻璃门，周深看见王晰在躺椅上侧枕着，因着脸没朝着他这边，周深也不大清楚王晰是醒着还是在睡。虽说气温比春节时回升了不少，但毕竟春寒料峭他怕王晰冻着。没出大动静，周深轻带上玻璃门，想回卧室给他拿条毯子来。

周深的手刚抓上门边，王晰声音传过来："我没睡呢，过来。"他还是没起身，也没把脸转过来。周深听话走到他身边，王晰手探过来，人朝着窗倒像后脑勺长了眼睛似的，一下拉着周深坐在躺椅一角。周深两只手握好王晰带着些凉气的右手，心里有了不好的预料。王晰缓缓调了个个，话说得恳切："还在生我气呢？"周深说没有，还是用指甲盖狠掐了王晰手心一下。

王晰反应可夸张，喊疼还想要打滚，逗得周深本来存的一些怨彻底消散了。周深倒在王晰怀里，把王晰还是冰冰的右手捂在胸口，老实说道："是晰哥你自己先不愿搭理我的。"王晰把他往自己这边扯了下，嘴里说着冷要两人靠得更紧才温暖，这一下周深头都埋到他颈窝。王晰胸口起伏大，半天憋了句对不起。

大半个月的别扭终于在接下来这轻触的唇齿间结束，可王晰偏要煞风景，张开口说实话："我要调去南边了。"周深还沉浸在两人和解的喜悦里，手在王晰衣服下作怪，没想到他说这个。王晰还在继续，"估计得去十个月。""你别担心你的学费什么的，我给你留了张卡，不够了就跟我说…密码是咱俩第一次打电话的日子。"

王晰絮絮叨叨了许多，交代完这个一会想起来别的，又摇摇周深："你别去昌平那房子了，假期或者你喜欢就来这里住，正好给我看房子。"他说得起劲，有些口干舌燥。周深从他怀里起来，坐在那盯着王晰看，似乎在猜谜。王晰被他看得不自在，也盘起腿坐起，紧张地舔舔下唇。王晰这番话在他自己看来，其实已经算是对周深一直索求的东西最露骨的回应了，他拿不准周深明不明白自己这曲折奉上的一份心。

"晰哥。"周深叫王晰的那把声好润，"咱们就这样吧。"王晰可狼狈，他不可置信地看着周深，希冀周深是在开玩笑。周深大拇指在王晰嘴角抹了抹，说道："我估计今年夏天毕业了就不在北京了。"这是在婉拒他，王晰明了，周深哪里会如自己所想等自己回来。是他太自大，以为是有那么些可能周深会等的。你让他等太久了。王晰苦涩地自嘲道。

这天周深走的时候，把门钥匙和门禁卡都给留下了，临别王晰拦住周深要了个拥抱。他有些不舍，他问周深会不会来机场送自己，周深摇头回绝，解释道那天跟导师要讨论最后论文定稿大概去不了。王晰跟着周深下楼，这阵势整得十足像十八相送，周深在等电梯的时候笑他幼稚。王晰耸耸肩，头一回不反驳。

两人进电梯，周深自觉站在一个角，离王晰有点儿距离。八层电梯可快，王晰还是寻着空跟周深搭话，不知道的人还以为他们是多年老友。他凑过去，碰碰周深的肩，问他："咱们以前肯定见过，说不定还像现在一样一起坐过同一班电梯。"周深摇头，脸上的笑有点挂不住，他说没有。"晰哥，都不重要了。"周深这句话结结实实让王晰闭了嘴，电梯门开周深头一个走出去，也不等王晰跟没跟上。他留给王晰的就只是一个挺直的背影，还有一句谢谢。

王晰不明白周深为什么要跟自己说谢谢，老实说他就没给周深添过什么好，这一句感谢他受着心虚。相识不过数月，王晰看着周深远去的身影，竟悲从中来，有些情意拿不到台面上说，在至深至浓处作结局或许更好。王晰盼着周深能放下，他以为他也能放得下。

启程前一晚，王晰和芒果妈一家吃饭。他和芒果妈对象关系都缓和多，有芒果在中间牵线，两人竟然有许多共同之处可讲。芒果妈之前就知道周深的存在，微醺上头后不经意提了一句，王晰抿着杯里的酒装傻充愣将话题带过，没给任何人难堪。外人只知道王晰在和一个深深打得火热，连孩子都一起带出去。王晰交代过芒果别把她心心念念的深深的处境透出去，所以芒果妈到现在还不知道这个深深竟是个男的。

周深最后找了他那次后，微信都把他删掉，在支付宝将之前王晰打过去的款悉数也还了。王晰问他怎么回事，周深发来一句送别礼就再无下文。摆明是要彻底划清界限，王晰再揪心又能如何，他自己选了这条路，自己能走得下去就别拉人下水了。不过他还留着周深的对话框，还好微信算人性化，自己没删周深就还能看看以前的记录，甚至还可以点他头像去看看近况。周深朋友圈有十条对陌生人可见，虽然他没发过，王晰还算存个念想。

走的那天，芒果妈和芒果都去送他，办完托运芒果搂着王晰脖子哭得厉害，王晰鼻头也酸得很只好答应她每天都跟她视频。芒果妈转身去找她对象，给王晰和女儿独处的机会。王晰把头靠在芒果小小的圆脑袋上，怎么亲都亲不够，芒果抓着他的手抽抽嗒嗒说一放假就和妈妈去找他。王晰把她举高高，飞了几次小飞机终于把孩子哄踏实。芒果今天没提她深深，还算是让王晰松口气，他把孩子还给芒果妈，一步三回头去安检。

他没多留半刻，周深铁定是不会来的。心里这样想，手拿着手机还时不时划开看看有没有动静，到候机厅坐着他还试着给周深打了个电话。刚拨出去，王晰慌忙给按了。周深不会接的，他明知道还义无反顾想试试，最后以前无数次失败的例证让他还是放弃拨号。他肯定把你拉黑了。王晰吸吸鼻子，有点想抽支烟。他又存了些盼念，或许先头那通拨出去了，周深看到未接来电一定会给他回拨。

于是王晰捏着手机又等，等到开始登机，等到空姐过来提醒数次让他关机，他还在等。飞机在跑道上滑行时，王晰还想着等落地自己一开机，周深铁定会拨过来。最后当然是他妄想，王晰在广州过了一个礼拜都没有周深的来电。不死心的他点开周深微信头像，在发现他发了条朋友圈后终于松了口气，周深配上他还在王晰家里时拍的他家阳台一角，简单配了几个字：遥祝平安。

广州好闷热，王晰在这住了快半年到夏天实在受不住，他凉茶不离嘴，苦得发涩可还是浑身难受。工作好上手，王晰在这似乎也算过得去，他是空降的总部领导，平日事少也闲得无聊提前过上退休生活。一周就坐班三天，不上工的日子他要么守着住处附近的茶楼开门，跟群大爷大妈抢座叹茶，要么去长隆看熊猫。日子溜得飞快，王晰逐渐没怎么再去想北京的人与事。

就是一日他在清手机内存时，无意把和周深的记录也一并清理了，王晰竟然都没怎么在意，还兴致颇高，揣着钱包跑去仁信吃了两个双皮奶。再之后，有一段时间他都没点周深头像去看他动态，连周深毕业他都是迟了两个多月才反应过来。王晰给周深发过短信，虽然晚了太久，还是要跟他说一声毕业快乐。周深回他一个谢谢，平淡的反应是在他意料之中，王晰也不再作他想。

中秋节碰着国庆，这才让王晰得空回北京。家里这么多个月没住人，王晰料想是肯定灰尘呛死人。他一进门，脚下踩着个信封，怪稀奇的这年头还有人写信？王晰倒想着肯定是推销什么的，一楼门厅有信箱，塞进自家门缝的除了赖皮宣传又会有什么别的。他弯腰捡起，信封没封口，看样子是许久前塞进来的，正面落满了灰署名都快看不清。

王晰抖落阵，看着一深字，心砰砰跳得激烈，赶忙展开里头的信纸。说是信纸吧，其实像是匆匆从草稿本撕下的一页，上头内容好简单抄写的是月圆花好的歌词。王晰复看了好遍，确认信封里就装着这一页纸，再没别的了。他顾不上地上脏，一屁股坐下半天起不来，手攥紧这页，又看了这纸上的笔迹。字有些潦草，只在写到恩恩爱爱这个词的时候算端正，王晰盯着这行不放，发觉这四个字是特意被描了出来。

纸背面有铅笔痕，像原本写了些东西又被执笔者擦了去，王晰点了大灯对着看。是写的王晰的名字，正好对着反面那一个爱字。王晰心内是发了洪水，拿着纸张的手颤得厉害。他要没回来这一趟，恐怕这讯息他得不知再晚才知晓了。信封上留的是王晰不敢在人前叫的那个名字，纸上刻的也是王晰胆怯从不肯认的事实。

周深爱他。王晰一早知道，避之不及。可只有在邋遢坐在地上，拿着不知什么时候周深给自己留的信时，他才发觉原来自己也是对周深有爱的。这夹杂着歉疚与妥协的产物或许很早前就已成型，可王晰只有在周深清楚明白表述给自己后才终于有察觉。他爱周深，这奇异的发现让王晰连张嘴都有困难，他试着出声，像在做确认："深深。"

那名字脱口的瞬间，王晰终于认定了那事实，就似一向眼前被蒙住的黑布条一下消失。他急匆匆奔向阳台，屁股上的灰也顾不得拍，拿起手机就向自己许久不曾瞩目的号码拨去。头一次他在向自己从不相信的神明祈祷，无论如何要让周深接电话。

王晰叉着腰，在阳台上踱步，窗外月亮圆得耀眼可他都无暇转头欣赏，一心只想电话能够接通。不论如何，我只希望深深能接这电话。他无意识地喃喃。王晰眼泪都快要被嘟嘟的提示音逼出来，他紧张又无望，像死刑犯在等待着法官对他的审判。响了三声，末了又是三声，窒息般的等待使王晰腿肉都绷紧得要抽搐。

"您好，ps服务还是外卖？"

终于接通，对面传过来的熟悉的声儿让王晰感动得心都要化。这是当时周深跟他说的第一句话，现在再从周深嘴里说出，仿若眼前也就是最初相逢的重现。这下真是作了个久别重逢，王晰松口气，抹了把眼角的泪。他头一回在望窗外中秋的月亮，这圆满竟让他快心碎。王晰沉默了许久，他也能觉察电话对面的周深也在屏着呼吸，终于他开口："深深是什么价？"电话那头的周深也配合他，带上些柔情：

"无价。"

END

Chapter14: Ternura

番外

ternura f. =tenderness

王晰大晚上是被贴在身边的周深给烫醒的。入了伏天，晚上睡觉前空调温度都得调极低周深才能睡好，可开了会儿他又喊冷只好两个人抱着睡。王晰窸窣起身，拍拍周深的脸颊，细声叫他起来。可能是先前闹太晚身上汗水湿透没怎么管，吹着空调凉风冻着了。王晰手在周深额头上试了下，怪烫手，温度计都不必量，铁定是发烧。他想拉周深起来，带他去附近的社区医疗站看看。

空调房里就得盖厚的，周深蜷在被底下不肯出来，他还是裸着的。王晰伸手进空调被一摸，可不得了，再让周深睡下去估计过会就能吃烤肉了。周深脑袋发沉，任凭王晰怎么说都不想动弹。王晰既心疼又嫌弃他，自己的身体都这么不注意，就算是个发烧那也得该打针该吃药，都不能少啊。他探身去周深睡的那一侧开床头灯，还不忘分出只手捂着周深眼睛，怕他被突而来到的光刺激着。

好说歹说周深终于起身，王晰披了外袍把空调先给关了，去拿了条湿毛巾给周深额头先敷上。"起来穿衣服。"王晰套上件短袖，对着还在床上装睡的周深说道。周深是真困，眼睛不愿睁，身上发软头也疼，便全当没听见。王晰穿好衣服，去衣柜给周深找了身长袖长裤，寻思着又多拿了件薄外套。等他回床边，周深还是在那儿瘫着没动静。

王晰拿开他额头上已带着些滚烫体温的毛巾，低头在周深眼边啄了下，无可奈何但还是得劝这小孩起来。周深眼皮子都没动，借着王晰撑着他的劲坐起，出声都带着股热气："晰哥给我穿。"也没在撒娇，就这么一句平直的叙述。王晰说好，掀开被子，先给周深把内裤穿上。睡前胡闹那阵留的痕还在，床头灯一打显得分外红。

周深的头靠在王晰胸口，张开双手等王晰服侍，看他昏昏沉沉样肯定没醒透。王晰又得扶好他的脖子，又要给他套上上衣，再加上周深又不配合王晰动作一大了他就哼哼唧唧，要不是看他是个病号王晰都不愿理他。空调停了挺久，周深发着烧又像个火炉，王晰贴着他站在那忙活半天头上汗都起。等出门都快三点，这会周深终于清醒了点，话不多，头还歪在王晰臂膀上任王晰搀着他走。

服务站离得不远，王晰就只担心没开门，心里着急提着周深步子也走快一点。周深整个人软成一滩水，哑着嗓子没什么气力抱怨："你是想把我走死。"王晰怎么道歉他都不理，硬要一齐慢慢踱过去，走一步歇三步周深还喊累。王晰真怕再磨蹭下去，真要打车去急诊了，索性叫周深趴他背上自己直接背他走。

周深要求真多，在他背上呆着也不老实，头歪在王晰耳边说王晰背上骨头硌得他不舒服，过会又说王晰走路颠得他头更疼。幸好在他念叨到王晰快要把他抛在地上的前一刻，王晰终于把他带到服务站。值班的大夫给周深量了体温，开了两瓶水去吊。做完皮试以后，王晰扶着周深寻了个位置坐下等医生来扎针。

凌晨有点凉，王晰把周深的外套裹紧了些，手背时刻贴在他脸上怕他一下没意识。扎针的时候，周深埋在王晰胸前不敢看，医生走开以后王晰才敢亲亲他额头作安慰。吊水过程极漫长，王晰一手揽好周深，拿出手机给他放电视剧打发时间。服务站这会儿就他们俩，大夫除了隔半刻钟过来调点滴速度外，基本也不涉足他俩坐着的那块地方。

周深看了会屏幕眼睛酸，王晰赶忙捂好他双眼叫他躺自己腿上睡会儿。四周好安静，除了大夫值班处传来细微的电视声，就只有王晰偶尔鞋底摩擦地面的声，等周深呼吸平稳了王晰才放心呼气。他也什么都没干，左手有一下没一下揉着周深头发，抬头看着吊水瓶发呆。大夫过来换吊瓶的时候，看他们俩这样，冲还醒着的王晰笑得暧昧。

"你男朋友啊？"大夫做口型，知道病号眼睛闭着呼吸沉重是睡过去了。王晰不答，也怕惊动此刻正安稳躺着的周深，朝大夫笑笑，微点下头算是承认了。两瓶吊瓶确实有点多，周深中间去了好几趟厕所，王晰就站他旁边替他拿着吊瓶等他方便完。出来的时候，药水进了周深身体他显然舒坦了不少，还有功夫跟王晰开玩笑，说着还好是王晰不是随便哪个女的陪他来吊水，要不然他得自己一手提溜吊瓶去厕所，哪好意思让人家在旁边站着等自己解决。王晰扭了下他脸上的肉，说他想得真好。

回家路上，路边的早点摊都摆上了，周深看了嘴馋拉着王晰说想吃，被王晰瞪了几眼低着头乖乖回家。到家周深汗发了一身，他嫌难受，窜进浴室要冲澡。王晰本想帮他洗的，不过周深说要吃小米粥，他就先去了厨房炖上砂锅。知道这粥得要些功夫，王晰又煮开一锅水给周深蒸上两个水蒸蛋，见周深半天没出来担心他晕里头，王晰急匆匆跑去敲浴室门。得了周深颇带嫌弃的回话，他才回厨房继续看火去。

病号难伺候，王晰早做好心理准备，可病着的周深那可算得上是不是一般的难伺候。洗完澡出来他直喊热，头先嚷着要吃的小米粥一点兴趣都无（尽管还在煤气灶上炖着），看着王晰端来的水蒸蛋也厌厌说没胃口。王晰对着周深，耐性比他对芒果的还要足，捏着周深下巴逗弄他，跟他说不管吃什么自己都给他做出来。"我想吃烧烤。"周深眼睛亮得很，开始乱说，王晰觉得周深肯定全然好透，就是纯心要来变着法儿折腾他。

哄了半天才喂进去半碗蒸蛋，王晰怕周深烫着，还提前把碗在冷水里坐了会儿，送进周深嘴前他也好生吹吹。吃完给周深擦好嘴，他赶周深去床上先去休息，自己要看着粥煮好。其实王晰从两点多到现在已有些累，眼睛酸胀得很，但念着要周深一觉起来能喝碗粥养养，他还是撑着头坐在灶前看火。王晰最后还是打了个瞌睡，五分钟没注意竟睡了过去，头从手上猛地一滑王晰才惊醒。

还好锅里的粥终于煲好，王晰感叹自己真的老了，就这么稍微操劳点，脸上倦意不用去镜子前看，光灶台上的倒影都特显眼。他把粥盛了些放进一早准备好的保温碗里，又用厚毛巾包上几层放好，收拾完才回房间看周深怎么样。

床上的人整个脸都埋在枕头里，被子在身上缠了一圈又一圈，王晰恐怕他憋到，给他调了睡姿。手放他额头上探探，见温度已平常，王晰才真卸下包袱，钻进自己那边儿的位准备补觉。他真累得很，闭起眼就几分钟，全身都放松下来。

旁边周深无意识往他怀里滚，王晰眼睛都不用睁把他接了个实。"晰哥。"他还在梦呓呢，王晰下巴扣着周深的头顶，嗯的答应他。外头车人声混着逐渐热闹起来，这不过就是一个普普通通的清晨。

Afterword

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
